Double Frozen Delights
by Cyberano
Summary: The Arendelle Royal Family was a little different. It composed of two mothers and children who look a bit unusual. As the next generation of Arendelle royals meet their peers, awkward questions are asked and some even more awkward explanations are in order. These stories occur at least 5-10 years after First Times and Forever. (Elsanna) (OCs: children of many Disney characters)
1. Love Letters

**Preface**

This fic was an attempt at Nanowrimo. However, I'm woefully behind, so I'm just going to write as fast as I can to celebrate Frozen's anniversary on 11/27. Since there's no beta on this, I reserve the right to edit them later. I hope you enjoy the stories! 

**Chapter 1: Love Letters**

"Any signs of enemy ships?" yelled the first mate of the Stormcutter.

"No ships, sir... but..." The lookout peered into his telescope.

"But what?"

"It's probably nothing, sir."

"I'll decide if it's nothing. What do you see?"

"It looks like an iceberg, sir. About a mile or so west."

"An iceberg? Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

The first mate climbed the ropes to the platform on the highest mast. "Let me see."

The lookout gave him the telescope and pointed to the west. "Over there, sir."

The first mate scanned the horizon and noticed the unusual iceberg. He yelled out, "Signal all ships! Prepare countermeasures against the Phantom of Arendelle!"

Several sailors quickly replicated the order on small parchments. Each order was strapped to a leg of a pigeon before the bird was released in the direction of a ship.

Another ship noticed the birds being released. "Activity on E5. Birds released. Harpoons and nets are being moved," reported the scout into a sound tube.

The report was received on the bridge by a communications officer and repeated.

"Prepare for dive," commanded Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and Grand Admiral of the Royal fleet.

"Yes, Your Majesty," responded Rear Admiral Lylo, who stood next to her cushioned commander's chair. She paced along the row of communications officers. "Order all divers to retreat and rally at point 3. All hands prepare for dive."

"Status report."

The admiral consulted the podium by the raised dais. "11 ships disabled, 7 ships compromised. 12 ships maneuverable."  
>"All sections have acknowledged the dive prep," reported a communications officer.<p>

It was time for the Phantom to disappear. A sound tube elongated and positioned itself near Elsa's face. She spoke into it. "Dive."

The scout tower of the Royal Arendelle Ship Edgar slipped under the surface of the ocean. The ship's nose angled down. Elsa watched the level indicators on her ice panel to see how well the crew balanced the ship during its descent. Corrections were made within 20 seconds or less. She smiled with satisfaction.

The RAS Edgar was one of the two submersible carriers left over from the War of the Rings. Its sister ship, the RAS Elgar was docked at the base under one of the islands near Arendelle. Both ice carriers had the capacity to carry 30 ice pods and 2 ice cruisers. Except for the crew and a select few, the ability of the ships were kept a secret. The ships rarely surfaced in full view of the enemy and let its ice pods and cruisers do most of the work. As a result, rumors circulated about its military capabilities and was known to those who feared it as the Phantom of Arendelle. Based on the reports from the Ministry of Investigation, the enemies of the Allied Kingdoms have not figured out that the Phantom was not just one ship, but two.

"Divers reports that E8, E15 and E21 are sinking," said Rear Admiral Lylo.

Using the ice pods, the divers would go under each enemy ship as stealthily as possible and sabotage their rudders. If there was enough time, the divers would puncture the hull with an ice drill and cause the ship to sink. Although more disabled enemy ships would be preferable, the crew was performing well so far. Elsa looked at the main ice pane which was almost as tall as the wall and spanned across half the room. It showed the locations of the ice pods and enemy ships. One ship seemed to be drifting away from the enemy formation. "Who commands E19?"

"Captain Nagus."

"What is your assessment of him?"

"He is..."

Just then, an ice tablet near her left armrest chimed. It displayed uneven letters, "Moma, wat ar yu doin?"

Her waved over the tablet to form letters, "I'm catching sharks." She turned to Admiral Lylo. "Please continue."

"He is a fair tactician, and a veteran of at least seven battles. In most cases, he follows orders, but there have been some..."

The tablet chimed again. "May we hab shakr?"

Elsa wrote back in bigger letters this time. "NO." She cleared her throat. "Please continue."

The corners of Admiral Lylo's mouth tugged up slightly. "In most cases, he follows orders, but there have been some occasions where he appeared to misinterpret orders. One notable case was during the Battle of Hautecourt where he broke formation and escaped before the retreat order was given."

"Which Allied ship is closest to his location?"

Admiral Lylo inspected her map on the podium. "The closest ship is..."

Another chime caught Elsa's attention. It was a tablet on her right armrest. "May we hab seel?"

"Excuse me." Elsa wrote, "No, sweetie." Nodding towards Admiral Lylo, she asked, "What is the closest ship?"

"The Gladstone of Andal."

"Send a scout to the Gladstone with a warning that the Outrigger may retreat." She decided to let Andal deal with Capt. Nagus.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"D7 caught in net! D7 caught in net," yelled a communications officer.

Elsa commanded, "Send two divers to assist. Have a..."

The right tablet chimed again. "May we hab a " A star-like drawing followed the text.

She cleared her throat. "Have a cruiser on standby." She quickly wrote, "Yes."

Several crude hearts appeared under her answer.

Admiral Lylo relayed her orders. "D14 and D3 assist D7. Notify Erin's crew to assemble at docking bay 1."

Elsa's hand swept over another tablet. The words formed, "Anna, honey, I'm in the middle of battle and the twins are writing to me. Please tell them to write later." She tapped the chimes.

"D14 is cutting through the net. Enemy is shooting harpoons."

"Erin is cleared for launch. Provide support for divers," said Admiral Lylo.

Anna's handwriting appeared under her script. "Oops, sorry. I'll tell them right now. Love you."

Elsa sighed. Before she left, their sad little faces made her cave in and she had given them their very own ice tablets. Now, she was paying for her decision.

"How long until the Allied fleet gets here?" Since the Edgar didn't rely on wind and was self propelled, it had arrived at the enemy fleet ahead of the Allied fleet. She didn't want Arendelle to be solving the world's problems by itself.

"The scouts estimate that the Andal fleet will arrive in 20 minutes or less. The Schweetz are about 5 minutes behind Andal. Admiral Amela reports that our fleet is about 5-10 minutes after the Schweetz," replied Admiral Lylo.

Pale lips drew taut. "We'll have to distract them. After all divers have been retrieved, execute Operation Mirage."

Admiral Lylo spoke to the communications officers. "Notify Ida's crew to assemble at docking bay 2. Prepare for Operation Mirage."

"Aye." The officers relayed the orders to their respective sections.

Elsa focused on the Erin. From the seal statue on its wall, she watched the cruiser. The Erin had surfaced and was firing ice balls about the size of a large melon. A ball hit a smaller mast and the mast crashed down on the ship's deck. Ballista were swung towards the cruiser's direction. The cruiser quickly submerged. A shot grazed its side and cracked the wall.

"Have they freed D7?" asked Elsa. The cruiser resurfaced and fired several times before diving again.

"Not yet, but they are close," replied Admiral Lylo.

Elsa tapped her fingers on the armrest. Something about the coordination of the Erin was off. "Send the Ida out, but remain on standby to assist."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The admiral spoke to an officer. "Ida is cleared for launch. Standby for support."

The main ice pane updated the positions of the divers and cruiser. Only D3, D7, D14 and the cruisers were out. Just then, she sensed a muffled crash. She looked into the Erin. A ballista bolt had pierced the side and water gushed in. "Recall Erin for repairs. Have Ida take its place."

"Damage report from C1! They're taking in water!" yelled a communications officer.

Admiral Lylo looked at Elsa with surprise before clearing her throat. "Send retreat to C1. C2 cleared to sortie."

"Aye!"

"You have the bridge, Admiral." Elsa stood up and was about to walk away when her hip bumped the right tablet slightly. Her eyes wandered over the crude hearts on it. She detached the tablets and created a pouch to put them in. With the tablets secured, she walked down from the dais and made her way to docking bay 1.

As soon as she entered the bay, the lieutenant by the control station saluted her and announced, "Grand Admiral present."

"Carry on." Elsa walked over to the station while the crew resumed their work. The lieutenant at the station stepped aside to make room for her. Her eyes followed C1 on the ice panel as it moved toward the Edgar.

"Where is the personnel list for the Erin?" asked Elsa.

The lieutenant handed her a parchment. "Here, Your Majesty."

Elsa scanned the list and noted the service time and experience of Erin's crew. About half its members were new. She made a note to recommend more training for them.

A few minutes later, the Erin arrived and the crew dry docked the cruiser. Erin's crew disembarked. Workmen rushed over to remove the large ballista bolt. After the bolt was removed, Elsa walked over and lifted her hand. The water inside turned into powdered snow and gathered over the gaping hole caused by the ballista. Within a few seconds, the hole was repaired. She focused her magic on the propulsion units and filled them up. Her eyes swept over Erin's crew and alighted upon its captain.

"Prepare for Operation Mirage."

The crew saluted, "Yes, Your Majesty!"

As the crew passed her, she stepped towards Capt. Ginel with her hands clasped behind her back. "I noticed that you have a new crew member, captain."

"Ah, yes. He just graduated from the academy. Top honors," he replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Such promise, indeed. Considering this is his first mission, he did well coordinating with his four other classmates," commented Elsa with a slight emphasis on the word 'four'. She paused for a brief moment before continuing, "However, enthusiasm can't replace experience. Five new crew members won't respond as quickly as experienced ones. I assume that you will be taking this into account in the next operation."

He swallowed visibly. "Of course, Your Majesty."

"Good. I expect success. Bring the Erin back safely. Dismissed."

A swift hand saluted her and the captain hurried to the Erin. Elsa made another note for a review on Capt. Ginel. He didn't even mention the other four new members. Such negligence of not understanding the capabilities of his crew was unbecoming of an officer in charge of new recruits. Elsa left the bay and began to walk back to the bridge. Along the way, she checked the tablets. When she realized what she had done, she berated herself for even looking. After telling Anna to make them stop, there wouldn't be any messages. Still, her fingertips slid over the slim edge of the tablets as if to reassure herself that they were there.

As soon as she reached the bridge, she requested, "Status report."

The admiral saluted and announced, "Grand Admiral on the bridge." She paused for a moment and continued, "All divers have been retrieved. C1 is cleared for launch. C2 is moving into position. The Gladstone has received the message and is intercepting E19. Four more ships have been sunk. Five ships have collided. Rudder repairs are being made. Andal's fleet will arrive in approximately 6 minutes."

"How far is the enemy fleet from Greystock?" Elsa shifted in her seat for a comfortable position while her left hand smoothed the rumpled cloth on the lap of her naval uniform.

Admiral Lylo's face was grim. "The wind has picked up. In less than 6 minutes."

Elsa looked at the main ice pane. "We have to delay their vanguard. What are our options?"

"Direct attack or a diversion. I don't recommend a direct attack. One against twelve isn't very good odds."

"Perhaps, we should do both. If these positions are correct, only four ships are slightly ahead of the fleet. That is only one against four."

"With all due respect, although the odds have improved, they are hardly in our favor."

"It will have to be good enough. Isolate those four ships. Prepare for ramming."

Admiral Lylo stared at her incredulously. She returned her gaze calmly with an expectant smile. The admiral cleared her throat and spoke to the communications officers.

"Signal C2 to commence Operation Mirage once in position. Follow pattern two." She paused and swept her black bangs into her cap. "Retract the scout tower. Prepare saws."

"Aye."

In this operation, one of the cruisers would surface with a fake scout tower until the enemy fleet noticed it. Then, the other cruiser would surface at another location with a fake tower as well. The idea was to cause confusion and force them to break their formation. Meanwhile, the Edgar would move near the vanguard. Elsa hoped that this would buy enough time for the fleet to arrive. If the enemy ships landed more troops on Greystock, Chernaburg would be able to increase their fortifications. "D1, D2, D3, D4 prepare for launch. D1 to E3. D2 to E7. D3 to E9. D4 to E11."

Elsa watched the symbols for the four divers on the main ice pane.

"E5 has changed course and is heading towards C2. C2 is diving," reported an officer.

"Is C1 in position?" asked Admiral Lylo.

"Yes."

"Continue with pattern two."

"Saws are ready."

Elsa watched the divers get into position. Once in place, they would report on the progress of the vanguard and signal when the enemy ships were over them. Meanwhile, the cruisers were under fire. Elsa checked on the crew. Erin's captain was more conservative this time, and refrained from surfacing too close.

"D2's target approaching."

She remembered the words of Duchess Aromatejan, "If you want to be feared, do the attack yourself. If you want Arendelle to be feared, send your army." It was time for the Phantom to keep up its reputation. With a slight gesture, a sound tube elongated towards her and she spoke into it. "Ram on my mark."

"D4's target approaching."

"D1's target approaching."

She watched the ice pane intently.

"D3's target approaching."

"Ram! Full speed ahead!" shouted Elsa into the sound tube.

The muffled sound of rushing water echoed through the bridge and the floor tilted upwards. Elsa sensed the great propulsion units churning quickly. With the semi-transparent ceiling, she could see the silhouettes of four ships. She sent her mind to the Erin and Ida. The Ida had surfaced. From its viewpoint, it seemed like a great wave approached the vanguard. The wave crested over a ship and giant ice shards crashed into its sides like a large ax.

In the bridge, she could hear awful cracking and snapping sounds from above. She pulled her mind from the Ida and glanced up to see the bottom of the ship. Two long gashes cut across its wooden keel and a long beam bounced off the top of Edgar's deck.

The next ship suffered a similar fate. Elsa shouted into the sound tube. "Prepare for dive!"

She waited until they hit the fourth ship. "Dive! Evasive maneuvers!"

The Edgar angled down sharply. Elsa gripped the armrests of her chair. Admiral Lylo leaned against the podium for support while the crew on the bridge steadied themselves against their stations. She heard a muffled crash. Her mind went to the Ida and she saw that the enemy ships were firing into the waters where the last ship was rammed.

"Damage report."

Admiral Lylo relayed her order and gathered responses. "Section 11 was hit by ballista bolts. That section is being evacuated and will be sealed. Section 3 has some cracking. It is is being reinforced. Only two saws are still in usable condition. The rest have been disposed."

That meant that almost all the saws were destroyed. Until she could make more, they wouldn't be able to ram. However, she might be able to make use of the situation. "Have a cruiser fire a message to some nearby ships. The message must state, 'Surrender or be sunk. You have 5 minutes.'"

"But Your Majesty, we need new saws and more time to reinforce the walls."

"We know that, but they don't. Send the message."

"As you command." Admiral Lylo walked to the Ida's communication officer.

Duchess Aromatejan once said to her that a battle was not just a test of strength and skill. It was also a test of will. The message was an empty threat, but the enemy may think that the Phantom would be able to carry it out.

"Admiral, D3 reports underwater activity."

The admiral looked at the pane. "Tell C2 and D3 to investigate, but prepare to retreat as needed."

Elsa sent her mind to the Ida. It dove and joined up with Diver 3. The cruiser moved cautiously towards slim silhouettes in the distance. As they closed in, she was able to make out a man-like shape. A large white clam shell was held above its head. She stood up. "No harm is to come to our visitors. Have the cruiser bring them to the Edgar. Flood docking bay 1. Have a merspeech translator meet me there. You have the bridge, Admiral."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Admiral Lylo relayed her orders. "C2 and D3 switch to escort. Docking bay 1 prep for flooding. Request Master Duwey to appear at Docking bay 1."

While the Edgar was heading out to Greystock, a messenger had been sent to alert King Triton. Nothing alarms merfolk than a warship prowling through the depths of the ocean. Arendelle's messenger warned King Triton about the impending conflict with Chernaburg around Greystock. The messenger had returned to the Edgar without any comment from King Triton. As she waited on a raised platform in docking bay 1, Elsa wondered why the merfolk were coming.

A thick ten foot wall had been raised across half of the bay. Water filled the bay up to wall's top. The door opened and Master Duwey came in. He went up the platform and bowed to her. Elsa nodded to acknowledge his bow. Together, they waited for the merfolk.

A few minutes later, the merfolk arrived. They floated to the top of the flooded area. By the designs on their armbands, Elsa counted half a dozen guards and one emissary. Master Duwey spoke the traditional greeting and the emissary replied formally.

The two conversed for a while then Master Duwey posed a question, "King Triton wishes to know the extent of this war."

"Tell him that it is too early to tell. Greystock was only invaded recently. The Allied Kingdoms will do their best to resolve it as quickly as possible."

The translator gave her response and returned with another question. "He asks if someone will clean up the litter."

The merfolk preferred to avoid landers and tolerated their occasional presence. However, they most certainly objected to lander related things on the ocean floor. The sunken ships would have to be raised. "We will remove the remnants of the war."

The translator provided her reply and the emissary spoke at length. When they were done, Master Duwey stated, "King Triton requests a favor. He wishes for Queen Anna to mediate a meeting with Queen Ariel."

Elsa fought the urge to roll her eyes. This was probably about Princess Melody again. Anna had mediated for them in the past and managed to have everyone part in amicable terms. "Give me a moment to ask her." She pulled out Anna's tablet from the pouch and waved her hand over it to scribe a quick message: King Triton would like you to mediate for him and Queen Ariel. With a quick tap on the chimes, she waited for a reply.

A minute or so later, Anna's script appeared under hers: Sure. When?

With the translator's help, Elsa reached an agreement for the date and place of the meeting. It would be held at the Sea Palace's lower level so that King Triton was comfortable.

"He asks if we require any assistance," said Master Duwey.

Elsa noted how the emissary requested for the mediation first before presenting an offer of assistance. She wondered if that offer would be mentioned if she had refused the mediation. Regardless, she would not refuse an offer of assistance. "It would be helpful if someone could bring men who have been swept away from the main contingent to a place where they could be rescued later. I will create a small ice platform. If those men could be brought there, it would be convenient."

The translator gave her request and spoke the emissary's response. "He says that you are too generous. The enemy will not show you such mercy."

"Then I am glad that I don't have the enemy's morals. The lost men have already been defeated. There is no need to let them drown."

Master Duwey repeated her reply. A high pitched sound issued from the emissary's throat and he smiled. The translator said, "Then he is glad as well. He will ask the dolphin handlers to deal with lost men."

Ever cautious, the merfolk would use the dolphins to bring the men to the platform. The men would be less hostile to the dolphins than merfolk. Having made unlikely friends with the gentle creatures in the past, Elsa nodded with approval. "Thank you."

After the merfolk left, Elsa returned to the bridge. "Status report."

Admiral Lylo saluted her and announced, "Grand Admiral on the bridge." She gestured to the main ice pane. "The messages of surrender were delivered. C2 reported that several officers appear to be arguing On E1. This went on until Andal's vanguard was sighted. About two-thirds of the maneuverable ships are organizing against Andal. The rest of the ships are still rescuing soldiers from the sunk ships."

A crewman was chiseling the names of the sunk ships on the wall. The list stretched from the ceiling to the floor in five columns. Elsa regarded the list grimly. The Phantom had done its part. Andal and the Schweetz can take care of the rest. "Have the Ida leave a scout on Andal's flagship to facilitate communications. Recall all units and move to point 11-27. Rise to twenty below and don't surface."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

When the Edgar reached point 11-27, Elsa looked at the water's surface through the semi-transparent ceiling. She raised her hand towards the surface and imagined a grid of ice on top of it. With the release of her thought, a grid spread out from a central point and spread across the surface. It wouldn't do to make the enemy too comfortable. The grid was enough for them to hold on to. She created a white banner on top and below the grid to signal the merfolk to bring lost men there.

"Move within striking range of the enemy fleet. Stay on standby. I'll be in my office. You have the bridge, Admiral."

Once in her office, Elsa slumped down on the overstuffed cushioned chair and let out a sigh of relief. With the arrival of Andal, Arendelle didn't have to deal with the enemy by itself. She reached over and opened a jar with a honeycomb inside. With an ice knife, she scrapped some honey off the honeycomb and spread it thickly over a wheat cracker. She took a bite and savored the treat. Anna's honey was the best. Even after all these years, amazement filled her being everytime she watched her wife get the honeycomb from the hive in the tree trunk.

After eating several crackers, Elsa poured herself a glass of water and drank to clear her mouth. She opened the pouch and placed the three ice tablets on the table. Who should she write to first?

The taste of honey on her lips made her decision. She wrote, "I was just having some honey and I was thinking of licking it directly from its source." She read what she wrote and wondered if it was too naughty. Feeling a bit daring, her finger tapped the chimes. While waiting eagerly for a reply, she imagined Anna's face when she read the message. Perhaps, those smooth cheeks would turn pink, accentuating her freckles. Would she be embarrassed at her boldness, raising her hand to those strawberry lips to cover it?

Anna's tablet chimed and she read, "I don't think the bees would be happy with someone sticking a tongue in their hive. Besides, you're going to get stung."

Elsa's jaw dropped and she felt a bit disappointed. She was hoping to get an embarrassed or shocked reaction from Anna. She wrote, "You're right. I shouldn't disturb them."

Anna's script appeared. "I can't wait. Do you want to do it in the North Palace or the Sea Palace?" It ended with a heart.

Blue eyes blinked and she re-read the words. Slowly, a sly smile formed on her face. That little trickster did understand what she wrote about. Two can play at this game. "Isn't the hive on a tree? We should do it there."

She laughed when she saw her reply, "Okay. I'll ask the twins if we can borrow their tree house when you get back."

She wrote, "I miss you, my beautiful wife."

A few seconds after she finished writing it, the tablet was cleared very quickly. "Elsa, the twins are nearby. Please be careful."

"I'm sorry. What are they doing?"

"We're under our tree. They're sitting next to me and making flower crowns." Smaller script appeared. "I miss you too, my Queen."

Elsa hugged the tablet to her chest. It was cold and hard, but warmth filled her heart just by having it close by. She wrote, "I'm on a break right now. If they want to write to me, I'm here."

"I'll let them know." A few seconds later, more script appeared. "How are you?"

"I'm a little stressed. We got here before everybody and had to keep Chernaburg occupied."

"Is everyone alright? I hope you weren't forced to do anything drastic."

"So far, we're fine. There wasn't anything major and the Edgar's crew was able to deal with it."

"Thank Sif!"

About a minute later, Lana's tablet chimed. "Moma come bak now?"

She wrote, "Not yet, sweetie. I'll try to come home as soon as possible."

Elaine's tablet chimed next. "Home tomoro?"

"I hope I can come home tonight."

Lana wrote, "Moma like"

Elaine followed up, " flawor?"

Elsa moved Lana's tablet to her left and Elaine's to her right. The twins were finishing each other's sentences again. Thankfully, Lana usually starts it and Elaine finishes. She wrote on Lana's tablet. "Yes."

"We make"

" for yu"

"Moma like"

" yelo?"

Her hand gestured over Elaine's tablet. "Yes."

Anna's tablet chimed. "They're making a crown for you with yellow crocus, so come home soon."

She replied, "I can't wait to wear it. I wish I could be there with you."

"Me too, but with this, you're almost here."

Elsa was about to write a reply when an impression of a hand appeared on the tablet's surface. She pressed her palm against it and felt its shape against her fingers. If she were with Anna right now, they would be holding hands or intertwining fingers. For several seconds, her hand rested against the tablet as she imagined those soft palms cupping hers and warming her cold fingers.

When she had enough, she cleared the tablet and pressed her hand into it. The surface of the tablet softened like dough and molded against her hand. It was only fair that Anna could feel hers too. Just then, she had an idea. Her mind went out to Lilje.

When the tablet returned to its usual smooth surface, she wrote, "How was court today? Any issues?"

"Some lords are a bit stubborn, but it's nothing I can't handle. It also helps that Alis is on my side. Well, most of the time."

A chuckle escaped from her lips. Her first cousin was good with debates and liked to emphasize her point by slapping her black fan on the table. The sound made her opponents flinch. Elsa secretly enjoyed the apprehensive expression on the lord's faces when she did that. "

She wrote, "Thanks for agreeing to mediate."

"It's fine. They're our friends, so we should help them get along. Is Queen Ariel bringing Princess Melody? I haven't seen her in a while."

"I don't know. The emissary didn't say that Princess Melody would be there."

"The twins ask about her sometimes. It would be nice if she came."

"They'll see her at the next Allied Summit."

"When is that?"

"In about two months." Slowly, Lilje crept behind Anna. Twig hands held big leaves. With a quick motion, the leaves covered Anna's eyes. Elsa willed Lilje to speak. "Guess who."

Anna gasped in delight and drew Lilje into a tight hug. Warm lips caressed the snowgirl's cheek and Elsa closed her eyes to relish the sensation.

Her Queen whispered, "Why didn't you think of this in the first place?"

Elsa moved Lilje's twig hand to stroke down Anna's back. As Lilje, she whispered, "I'm sorry. I was a bit stressed."

"Big sister Lilje!"

Lilje turned around. The twins' voices sounded similar, so Elsa had to look to figure out who spoke. Lana had crawled over and Elaine wasn't far behind. Elsa held out Lilje's arms to welcome them for hugs. Lana hugged on the left side while Elaine hugged from the right. She had Lilje kiss their strawberry blonde heads. Lana slung her single braid over her left shoulder while Elaine preferred to have it over her right. Both were wearing dark green dresses with purple vests over it. Their freckled faces looked at her eagerly.

Lana lifted a string of flowers and asked, "Do you want to"

" build a crown?" asked Elaine.

"Come on, let's "

" go and play."

"All right! What do I have to do?" said Elsa.

"Like this, Lilje." Lana picked up an unattached flower and threaded a stem through a flower on the incomplete crown. She twisted the stem and tucked it. "See?"

It was difficult with Lilje's twig hands, and many flower stems were mangled. Still, sitting with her darling twins and making flower crowns was preferable to slicing ships to bits. With the twins around her, it seemed like she was surrounded by little Annas.

"Lilje is so clumsy!" giggled Elaine.

"Elaine, it's not nice to make fun of her, even though she's very awkward," said Anna with a teasing note in her voice as she emphasized the word awkward.

Elsa shot Anna an icy stare. Her Queen simply smiled at her mischievously. She exclaimed, "I'm not that clumsy. You two are just very good at this!"

Lana giggled. "We are, aren't we?" She lifted half a crown and looked at her sister expectantly. "I'm done."

"I'm almost done." Elaine slipped a stem through and twisted it. She brought it by Lana's. Deft fingers joined the two halves.

"We're "

" finished."

Elsa willed Lilje to ask, "May I wear it?"

The twins shook their strawberry blonde heads and replied in chorus, "No. This is for Momma."

Her heart felt a twinge of disappointment. She had forgotten that she was in Lilje. "Oh... I see."

Anna lifted an incomplete crown with alternating blue and white flowers. "You can have this one, Lilje. How about we finish it together?"

"We'll help!" said the twins.

Within minutes, the blue and white crown was completed. Anna gently moved it in front of the twins. She declaimed formally, "Princess Lana of Arendelle, Princess Elaine of Arendelle, you are hereby charged with the duty of presenting this crown to Lady Lilje for her exemplary service."

The twins scooped up the crown carefully with both hands and lifted it over Lilje's head. They spoke in unison, "We, the Princesseses do our duty and presents this crown to Lady Lilje for eh... eh..."

Lana's left eyebrow twitched up. "Eggs aunty?"

"Is am pull ray?" attempted Elaine.

"Exemplary," prompted Anna.

"Exemplary!" repeated the twins. Little hands carefully put the crown on Lilje's head.

Elsa closed her eyes to feel the soft petals on Lilje's forehead. Just then, she felt arms encircling the snowgirl's body. She gasped in surprise since she didn't expect them to hug Lilje. She opened her eyes in time to see the twins plant one kiss each on the snowgirl's cheeks. Off to the side, Anna was giggling softly behind her hand. She could only guess that Lilje's face had a funny expression.

"Hey guys!" Olaf waddled over with a bouquet of flowers.

"Big brother Olaf!" greeted the twins together.

"What are you doing?" asked the snowman.

"We are"

" making crowns."

"Do you want to"

" build a crown?"

From the back of her mind, Elsa heard a muffled knock. She moved Lilje to Anna's side and made her sit. She listened closely. A few seconds later, she heard knocking from her door.

"Your Majesty?" came Admiral Lylo's voice from behind the door.

She whispered to her Queen, "Anna, I think I have to go. I'm going to make Lilje fall asleep now."

Anna kissed the snowgirl's forehead and whispered, "Ok, I'll take care of it. Be safe. I love you."

"I love you." Elsa pulled her mind away and composed herself. "Come in."

Admiral Lylo entered. "Our fleet has arrived and is assisting Andal and Schweetzurland. The Schweetz are preparing to land troops." She presented a crumpled parchment. "General Aromatejan has sent an outline of the deployment for the ground troops."

She accepted the parchment and read the plan. "I accept the plan pending a favorable response from General Sean. Tell him to send a reply to General Aromatejan. Ready the Ida for me in docking bay 2."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Elsa walked over to the cabinet and took out her father's sword, Gramfjall, and belted it to her waist. She did not need it but wore it to symbolize her authority in public. After checking herself in the mirror, she made her way to docking bay 2. The crew saluted on her entry and she boarded the Ida. She seated herself on the captain's chair while the Ida's captain stood next to her. As soon as they were cleared for launch, the Ida was guided to the RAS Emla, the flagship. The cruiser surfaced by its side. Elsa made a small ice platform and ramp. She boarded the Emla.

Admiral Amela saluted her. "Grand Admiral on deck."

"At ease. What's our status?"

"The enemy ships have been defeated. We had a few casualties, but within expectations. Andal is gathering the prisoners. General Aromatejan has sent word that we may land troops as soon as we are ready. We are."

"Proceed."

The fleet sailed to the a wide stretch of beach. Elsa created temporary docks so that the troops didn't have to use rowboats or jump into the water. Soon, the beach was full of soldiers from Andal, Schweetzurland and Arendelle.

A knight on a black horse rode to the front of the army. By the pennant and gray armor, Elsa recognized Duchess Aromatejan of Schweetzurland, Chief General of the Allied Army.

Light blue eyes swept across the troops under a long unruly lock of blonde hair that obscured the left half of her face. Her rough voice carried across the beach. "Now, listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. We are Greystock's only hope. Our mission, drive out the Chernaburg vermin. You've got your orders." She drew her long sword from her back with one smooth movement and pointed it towards the city. "It's time to make your mamas proud!"

The Allied Army cheered with weapons raised to the sky. General Sean began leading the Arendelle troops to their position near the city. Elsa began to walk back to the Emla on the ice dock when she heard the sound of pounding hooves behind her.

"Queen Elsa!" called Aromatejan.

Elsa waited for Aromatejan to reach her.

The Schweetz reigned in her horse. "Thanks for delaying the enemy. I hope you didn't have too many casualties."

"Our vanguard had no casualties but the main fleet had some."

Surprise formed on Aromatejan's face. "None? Really?"

"None on the vanguard. We were lucky."

"That's great! I hope we'll be lucky as you. You did your part. Now, it's our turn. Just sit back and chill." Her horse turned around and then she stopped it. "I'm sorry. That was a figure of speech. No pun intended."

"No offense taken. Good luck!"

With a salute, Aromatejan rode away. Elsa walked back to the Emla and requested a small meal. Since arriving at Greystock, she didn't have any appetite. Now, her stomach was complaining. As she ate, she watched the city from the porthole in her cabin. Smoke rose from various places and there was a faint echo of clashing steel. Her eyes searched the west side of the city. General Sean was supposed to secure that area. From a distance, she saw the Arendelle banner behind the city wall. With several deep breaths, she resisted the urge to send a puppet out to see how the troops were doing. She trusted that General Sean would take care of it.

When she was done eating, she transferred to the Ida and ordered the crew to return to the Edgar. Once there, she commanded for salvage operations to commence. The Edgar went to each sunken ship to raise it. Elsa created an ice shield around each ship and forced the water out. An ice tube connected docking bay 1 to the ship and workmen salvaged what they could from it. When all salvageable items were removed, Elsa created an ice platform around it and pushed the ship to the surface. A nearby Arendelle ship would tow it to the beach.

Even after all sunken ships were raised, the battle for the city was still going on. Elsa sighed. She wouldn't go home tonight as she had hoped. Even after the city was freed, the Allied Kingdoms had to meet to discuss what to do with the prisoners and plunder. She had dinner with Edgar's officers and prepared for bed.

Her bed in her quarters was smaller than the one at home. Most of all, it was missing her Queen. Elsa opened her cabinet and slipped on Anna's green nightgown. It was a poor replacement for Anna, but with it she could smell her wife's scent and feel her arms around her. She laid down on the bed and took out Anna's tablet from the pouch. She wrote,

"The stars are beautiful tonight, But not as beautiful my wife."

After reading it twice, she tapped the chimes and waited for a reply.

About half a minute later, Anna's script appeared under it. "All right, what are you trying to hide this time?"

Elsa chuckled. "Nothing. I just wanted you to know how beautiful you are."

"Come home soon, so I can dump all these hugs and kisses that have been piling up."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. They're still fighting for the city so I won't be coming home today."

Anna's script appeared. "Is everyone all right?"

"Minor casualties so far. General Sean is leading our troops. Aromatejan is coordinating the armies."

"Thank goodness! I hope it ends soon. Did Vanilappi come?"

The duchess was very overprotective of her niece, even after she was crowned queen. "No. I doubt Aromatejan will let her be anywhere near a battlefield."

"Never mind. I was just wondering."

"I expect that they'll retake the city by tomorrow morning. So if you want to see her, how about we visit her next weekend?"

"That'll be great! The twins love her carts."

"I'll let Aromatejan know. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm just reading about magic."

"Because of us?"

"Yes. Magic shows up in the Arendelle line every so often."

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Not yet. Most of the books talk about rituals and spells."

"Let me know if you find anything interesting."

"Of course."

"Are the twins asleep?"

"I put them to bed over an hour ago."

"If I was home, I'd whisk you away and ravish you." She drew a heart at the end.

"I could fly on the carpet right now and ravish you." The script ended with a big smiling face.

Elsa giggled. "No need. I should be home tomorrow." The clock on her bedside table chimed ten. "I'm sorry. I'll need to get up early and be ready for anything."

"There's no need to be sorry. Sweet dreams. I love you, Elsa. Good night." An impression of lips formed next to Anna's writing.

Elsa brought the tablet to her face and fit the impression over her lips. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel those strawberry lips against hers. "I love you, Anna. Good night."

After putting the tablet aside and dousing the lights, she pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. She was about to drift off to sleep when she heard the chimes. However, it wasn't from Anna's tablet. She lit a nearby lamp and pulled the twins' tablets from the pouch.

Lana wrote, "Moma, we camp".

She looked at the clock. It was past their bedtime and they should go to sleep. Her hand waved over the tablet. "Lana, Elaine, please go to sleep."

Elaine's tablet chimed. "Moma not queen, so we play."

A pale eyebrow quirked up. Is Elaine implying that since she's not at the castle, they don't have to obey her? Just as her hand reached for Anna's tablet, Lana's tablet chimed.

"Pliss play camp."

Elsa sent her mind to the owl statue in their bedroom. The twins had draped their blanket over the headboard. A soft light shone underneath the makeshift tent. A sigh escaped her lips. "All right, but just for a little bit." Drawings of happy faces appeared under her script. "What do we do in camp?"

When she didn't get a quick response, she checked on them from the owl statue.

"...ask Kai about camping?"

"Silly, Lana! He'd tell Mama that we're not asleep."

"How about big brother Olaf? Let's ask him about camping."

"Ok! Let's go find him!" Their shadows moved toward the side of the bed.

Elsa quickly hit the chimes to get their attention. It would not do to have her little darlings wandering around and trying to find Olaf. She didn't know where they got the idea of camping, but she could only guess that they heard it from somewhere. They reminded her of Anna, who had a tendency to jump into things without planning ahead. She wrote, "How about a campfire story?"

A big YES appeared on Lana's tablet.

"Lana, put your tablet next to Elaine together like this. Tell me when you're done." She added a drawing of the tablets side by side.

"Done," wrote Lana.

She thought for a moment and decided on a story related to camping. She wrote, "After you're done reading, hit the chimes and I'll continue the story."

"Ok," wrote Lana.

Elsa created illustrations on Lana's tablet and wrote on Elaine's. "Once upon a time, there lived a bear of very little brain named Mr. Sanders. One day, his neighbor, a small piglet, invited him to visit his friend on the other side of the woods. Together, they traveled to his friend's house. His friend was a sad little donkey who only had a small wooden shelter for his house, so Mr. Sanders and the piglet built a tent made of branches and leaves and made a campfire."

As she told the story, the chime to continue became less frequent. After waiting for several minutes, she checked on them and noticed no movement under the blanket. Her mind touched Lilje's and she willed the snowgirl to go to their room.

Lilje peeked under the blanket. Her twins were sleeping by the tablets. The snowgirl moved the lantern and tablets to the bedside table. Thin twig hands yanked on the covers and tucked them in. She patted their heads gently before returning Lilje to the snow house that she shared with Olaf.

Elsa relaxed against her pillows. She had to admit that talking to her twins eased the loneliness from her heart. Their sleeping faces filled her mind as sleep claimed her.

At breakfast, she received the report that the city was reclaimed. After she was done eating, she went to the Greystock castle to meet about the war.

King Zartan welcomed her with gratitude overflowing on his face. "Queen Elsa, I can't thank you enough for delaying the enemy ships from reaching shore."

"You are welcome. As a member of the Allied Kingdoms, we do our best to help each other."

"And I am grateful for it. Come, please. The others are waiting."

She followed him to a meeting room. Duchess Aromatejan was accompanied by her two generals. They represented Schweetzurland. Prince Toplu and his men represented Andal. She took a seat next to General Sean and Admiral Amela.

The meeting lasted most of the day with an hour break for lunch. By late afternoon, they had covered all the topics. A scribe presented Elsa a copy of the agreements.

"Once again, Greystock thanks you for your assistance. We wish for continued good relations with all Allied Kingdoms," said King Zartan.

Everyone shook hands and wished each other well. The representatives were escorted to their ships by a Greystock honor guard. Arendelle's elite soldiers from the Blizzard Battalion surrounded Elsa, General Sean and Admiral Amela. They had arrived at the docks when the honor guard turned on the soldiers.

Elsa stomped on the ground. Swirls of snow surrounded the honor guard. One guard lunged at her with his sword.

"Die, witch!"

Her left sleeve transformed into her ice armor. A gloved hand caught the sword which froze and shattered. Elsa opened her hand and let the shards fall. Meanwhile, frost formed on the rest of the honor guard and sailors from the Emla rushed to their side with weapons drawn.

General Sean drew his sword and pointed it at the guard. "I was wondering where you were, Zerekan. I thought you ran away like Nagus."

Zerekan, general of the Chernaburg forces glared at him. His broken sword dropped to the ground and his arm moved slowly. Fear and surprise formed on his face. His dark eyes darted between her and the frost covered guards who were also moving slowly. The sound of chattering teeth filled the air. "Why? Why don't you use your magic? You're so strong, you could've ended this war!"

Elsa looked at him with pity as the armor on her left arm reformed to her naval uniform. "Strength isn't everything. There is also compassion, friendship and most of all, love."

"Love?" He spoke the word with such revulsion as if it burned his tongue. "Love is nothing but a fool's delusion. I can show you true power." Slowly and with great effort, he knelt before her with one knee. "Let me serve you, and you will rule the world!"

"The world doesn't need me to rule it. Besides, I don't have time for that. I have to bring home some starfish." Elsa turned around and boarded the RAS Emla. Meanwhile, Greystock soldiers chained Zerekan and his men before leading them away.

As the Emla left port, her nearby allies shouted and waved their farewells while she waved back with well-trained regal dignity. The Emla headed towards the rendezvous point with the Ida. "Just a little longer," she thought. "Then I'll be home." She imagined their smiling faces and outstretched hands. She would kneel down and try to gather them into her arms which could no longer bear their weight. It felt like that it wasn't long ago when they were babies and she could carry them so easily in her arms. Her thoughts relived the past as the Emla sailed towards the Ida.

* * *

><p>To be continued in Chapter 2: Inheritance<p> 


	2. Inheritance

**Chapter 2: Inheritance**

Anna opened her eyes and focused on the blurry shade of blue before her. After blinking several times, deep blue eyes gazed into hers.

"Hi," greeted her beloved wife.

"Hi," replied Anna softly.

"How are you feeling?"

Anna shifted on the bed and felt her limbs. Having given birth the day before, her entire body complained. "A little sore... especially down there."

Elsa sat up and pulled a cart to the bed. "The doctor prescribed a tonic that may help. But first, you have to eat."

Her wife piled pillows against the headboard and helped her lean against it. Anna winced as her sore flesh reacted to each movement. A cool hand caressed her cheek.

"Are you all right?" Deep blue eyes watched her with concern.

She put her hand on top of Elsa's to reassure her. "I can deal with it. So... what do we have to eat?"

Silver covers were lifted and Anna pointed to the entrees that she wanted. Elsa slid the tray across the bed and placed a plate with her selections in front of her.

Anna piled food on a piece of bread and was about to lift it when her wife gently stopped her hands. She understood and let Elsa feed her. For the rest of her meal she enjoyed the attentive service from her beloved.

"Apple?" Elsa offered a slice.

The slice slipped into Anna's mouth. It was a bit sour, but she felt an unusual sensation on her tongue.

"Where did you get this?"

"The royal apple tree."

She gasped. "The one from Queen Snowhite?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes." She bit into a slice. "I hope it's not too sour. Mr. Oswold told me to let it ripen a bit more, but I wanted us to try it today."

"Just a little." Then she paused in thought. "Let me have another."

Her wife fed her a slice and she chewed it slowly. "I guess the rumor may be true."

"What rumor?"

"That the apples from Queen Snowhite's trees can help your skin stay young. I sense a small bit of magic."

Pale eyebrows rose. "Are you sure?"

Anna nodded. "I feel a slight tingle on my tongue when I eat it. It's very weak, but it's there."

Elsa ate another slice. A thoughtful expression formed on her face. "I don't feel anything."

"It's there. Trust me."

"I do. Here, have another." Elsa offered another slice.

Anna leaned forward and engulfed the piece of fruit along with her fingertips. As she sucked on those fingertips, her beloved's cheeks slowly turned pink.

Elsa gently pulled her hand away and cleared her throat. With a teasing note in her voice, she chided, "Stop playing with your food!"

She leered at her and slowly ran her hand down from her wife's cheek to her abdomen. "I'd rather play with you."

"Didn't you say that you're sore?"

"Yeah, but I can still do things in bed." She winked at her.

Elsa laughed and fed her another slice. After the apple slices were devoured and several fingers sucked and licked, Elsa picked up a bottle and uncorked it. While she was dispensing the prescribed tonic, they heard a whimper from the crib.

Anna took the spoon and bottle. "I can do this. Go check on the twins."

Her Queen smiled and turned to the crib near their bed. As soon as she hovered over their daughters, the room filled with their crying. Her wife picked up one of their daughters.

"Do you think she's hungry?" asked Elsa with worry on her face.

"Maybe. Let's find out." Anna unbuttoned her nightgown and accepted the baby from Elsa. She brought the baby to her chest. After some awkward attempts to get the right position, the baby began to suckle.

"That's it... drink as much as you want, Elaine," crooned Anna.

"How do you know that's Elaine?"

"Hmmm... I just do... she feels like Elaine." Her mind went back to yesterday when she first touched her second daughter. She seemed cool, like Elsa, but not as cold. Lana also felt a little cool, but it was a bit more difficult to sense, as if the coolness was constantly moving.

Her wife stood by the crib with their first born. Lana was crying louder than before and her mother tried to console her by rocking. "Shhh... it'll be your turn soon."

Anna patted the bed. "Just sit over here. I think they just want to be near each other."

Elsa sat down and shifted on the bed until both girls were next to each other. Anna watched as Lana's hand groped about and finally landed on Elaine's arm. Her daughter began to quiet down. Lana opened her eyes. Then Elaine opened hers.

"Aww... she has your eyes..."

"Aww... she has Poppa's eyes..." Anna stared at Elsa. "Wait, what?"

"Their eyes are baby blue, just like yours," said Elsa.

Anna looked at her daughters. "Their eyes look sort of greenish."

Elsa's squinted and she bent down to look more closely. "It's hard to tell with the curtain blocking the light."

"Let's check after they finish feeding."

When Elaine was done, Anna switched with Elsa. While she fed Lana, Elsa tried to burp Elaine. A few minutes later, her efforts were rewarded by a small burp.

Elsa adjusted her hold so that her left hand was free. She tugged on the bed curtains and tucked them away. The light from the window shone on Lana. She sat down on the bed and moved Elaine next to Lana.

Anna stared at their daughters. "Elsa... their eyes... Tell me if I'm seeing things. One is blue and the other is green."

Her wife swallowed visibly. "I see it too, Anna. Let me get the doctor." Elsa gently put Elaine down next to her.

"Good idea."

A few minutes later, her wife returned with Dr. Macstuvinns. The doctor examined Elaine first and then Lana when she had finished feeding.

"Your Majesties, I don't notice anything wrong with them physically," said Dr. Macstuvinns. "I'll have to check the family records to see if there's a history of this particular condition."

"Please do so," said Elsa.

The doctor nodded. "Then I shall take my leave. I'll let you know if I find anything."

After the doctor left, Anna asked, "Don't you have court?"

"I cancelled court for a week. I want to be here for you and our children."

A grateful smile graced her face and she kissed her tenderly. "Thank you. Having you here means a lot to me."

Elsa returned her kisses. "If I had it my way, I'd cancel court for a year."

Anna exclaimed with mock seriousness. "Arendelle without a Queen to look after it? The kingdom is doomed!"

Her Queen laughed and kissed her some more before moving the sleeping babies to the crib. Then her wife gave her a sponge bath. The warm cloth felt nice on her aching spots. After the sponge bath was done, they just spent the rest of the morning cuddling in bed and talking.

Sometime after lunch, Dr. Macstuvinns visited them. "Is it a good time to talk to you about what I found?"

Elsa stood aside to let her in. "It is."

The doctor had several old scrolls with her. She unrolled a scroll on the bed. "This is the record of the first and second generations of the Arendelle line." She pointed to Emla. "Note the color of her eyes."

Anna's eyes widened. "One blue and one green."

The doctor nodded. "Her eye colors are mentioned in several poems and songs, as well as the color of her hair, which is described as almost as pale as snow. Let's assume that it is so." She pointed to the descendants. "Notice the eye colors of their children and grandchildren. All have green and strawberry blonde hair, just like King Aaren's."

She unrolled the scrolls for the third and fourth generations. "Most of their descendants have green eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Sometimes blue appears, but not as often. I've looked through many generations after this. Pale blonde hair is also rare."

Another scroll was presented. "This one is about 200 years ago. King Hadar married Baroness Erin, his niece." She pointed to a daughter. "Their daughter, Alma, had one blue and one green eye."

"Were there any more children born that way?" asked Anna.

"None after Alma. There were cousins who got married and some children had pale blonde hair, but none were born with different colored eyes. There were no unusual matches like King Hadar and Baroness Erin." She turned to Elsa. "For your generation, King Adgar and Queen Idunn were cousins, but their fathers were twins, so that could explain why Your Majesty was born with pale blonde hair. Aaren's bloodline proves strong, so Queen Anna has strawberry blonde hair instead of brown, which is prevalent in Corona's bloodline. Both of you inherited Queen Idunn's eye color." She began rolling the scrolls up. "As far as I can tell, the princesses' eyes are physically fine. Still..." Her mouth was partially open as if she was reluctant to say something. "Still, I think that both the princesses' parents should be recorded."

Anna noticed her choice of words. The doctor didn't say 'father'. Her hands gripped the bed sheet nervously. "Now is not the time. I'll wait until they are older to update the records."

The doctor straightened up stiffly. "As you wish. Is there anything else that you require?"

"No. Thanks for letting us know."

After the doctor left, Anna turned to her wife and held her hands. "I think she knows."

Her worry was mirrored on Elsa's face. "I think so too."

"What will we do, Elsa?"

Her wife squeezed her hands reassuringly. "Nothing. I trust her. I don't think she'll tell anyone about her opinions." She paused for a moment, her face thoughtful. "However, she has done the Royal Family good service over the years. Perhaps, a raise is in order to ensure her continued good work."

Anna's face brightened up. "That's a great idea!"

* * *

><p>It took about a week before she was able to walk around. Staying in bed with Elsa was nice, but after the third day, her eyes wandered to the window. Carefully, she walked toward it and looked outside. The trees in the garden had mostly shed their colorful leaves, and many bushes looked like a clump of twigs. Soon, it would be December and the city would prepare for the holiday season. She walked over to the calendar pinned to the wall. After reaching for a pot of red ink and a quill, she drew a heart around the 27th day. It was a day that she would never forget. It was the day when her twins arrived into the world.<p>

Whenever the twins were asleep, she asked the nurse to watch over them and went out to take a walk. It felt refreshing to breathe the crisp air and talk to the palace staff and guards along the way. She was taking such a walk when she crossed paths with the archpriest.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. How are you?"

"I'm just taking a walk. And you?"

"I had just finished blessing a new house in the city and was on my way back to my office."

Anna didn't like the archpriest too much. Over the years, he kept pressuring both of them to marry, often dropping names of various princes and other nobility. "Well, I won't delay you then." She turned to change from her original intended direction. She wanted to put as much distance as possible between her and the archpriest.

"There is no need to worry about that. In fact, I had been hoping to speak to you, Your Majesty."

She suppressed a grimace. Another lecture was probably in the works. "About what?"

He cleared his throat. "Your Majesty has devoted yourself to your sister. Such devotion is to be commended, especially towards her Majesty's special needs."

Her hands gripped her skirt when his voice emphasized the words 'special needs'.

"However, Your Majesty now has children. It is only proper that the children be raised in a normal and loving family environment. They will look to their mother and father as role models in society."

This time, he emphasized the word 'father'. She didn't like where this was going.

"If I may be so bold to say, Your Majesty has been quite spirited in the past in terms of your lovers. Please consider your children. It is not too late to marry the father of your children. There is no harm in swallowing one's pride in letting the kingdom know who he is."

Her hands shook. She couldn't stand anymore of this. The urge to punch him was strong. "Thank you for your suggestion. I'll think about it. Good day." She hurried away.

As she walked back to the Queens' bedchamber, she met Elsa at the top of the stairs.

"I'm done with court," declared Elsa cheerfully. Then her smile melted to concern. "Anna, what's wrong?"

She grabbed her wife's hand. "I'll tell you in our room."

They walked back together. The nurse by the crib stood up and curtsied on their entrance.

"Thank you for watching them. You may go," said Anna.

The nurse curtsied once more and then left the room. Anna locked the door and held her wife's hands. "That archpriest made me angry, so promise me that you won't freeze him or anything."

Her Queen caressed her cheek reassuringly. "Anna, you know me better than that. At most, he and I will probably end up having a shouting match."

She drew a deep breath. "Ok... He said that our girls should be raised in a normal family. He wants me to marry a man to bring them up properly."

Elsa blinked several times and scowled slightly. "I've met some of our citizens who have unusual families like Oaken's. He ought to know about them. They're not exactly hiding it. In fact, isn't Oaken's son in his first year at the Naval Academy?"

"Yes, he is. He's grown up to be such a promising lad. It's proof that his two fathers raised him well. Anyway, I wanted to warn you. He'll probably corner you and try to convince you to bless my marriage to some guy."

"Thanks for warning me." Her eyes softened. "And thank you for making so many sacrifices."

Over the years, she had entertained nobility who wished to court her. After discussing the scheme with Elsa and Alis, she allowed visits of many nobles and princes to give others the impression that she had lovers. She had kept it very proper and platonic with each suitor. "Oh... about that... he said something about devoting myself to your 'special needs'. I guess he sort of suspects us."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. "I had the Investigation service watch him, so I doubt he saw us himself. That man has managed to send spies. We'll have to be more discreet." She squeezed her hands and worry filled that pale face as she looked towards the crib. "Maybe, it's not such a bad idea to have someone pose as their father, just to fool them. I can pretend to be their aunt."

"No!" protested Anna with much more force than she intended. "I vowed that I would live my own story and I want to do it with you." She caressed her cheek. "We're their mothers. We should raise them and give them our love. I don't want anyone else to do it."

Deep blue eyes blinked back tears and her wife pulled her into a hug. She felt a slight pressure against her shoulder and she realized that her Queen was trying to hide her tears, so she just tried to calm her by stroking her back gently.

"I want to raise them with you too," said Elsa in a voice choked with emotion.

Anna felt the urge to kiss her, but she stopped herself and held her quietly until her wife drew away.

Elsa cleared her throat. "I'll have the Investigation service look for his spies. In the meantime, we'll have to limit our affections in public. Did he say anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, that's it."

Her wife kissed her gently. "I love you, Anna."

She returned her kiss. "I love you, Elsa." She led her Queen to their bed. "Now, tell me about your day."

A shy smile bloomed on that pale face. Over time, Anna found out that it helped relieve Elsa's stress when she was able to talk about her frustrations in court.

They spent the rest of the day talking and cuddling in bed. From time to time, the twins woke up and she had to feed them. After dinner, she fed them again with Elsa assisting her when her arms grew tired. Around 9 o'clock, she tried to get to them to sleep. Elsa cradled Lana while she held Elaine. To her surprise, Elsa began to croon softly.

_"Go to sleep, go to sleep..._  
><em>Don't stay awake anymore.<em>  
><em>Go to sleep, go to sleep...<em>  
><em>Snuggle close, as you did before.<em>  
><em>We'll rest now. You did so much today.<em>  
><em>Let yourself go and yawn.<em>  
><em>Close your eyes and dream the night away."<em>

Lana gave a big yawn and her hand clutched Elsa's braid. Her multi-colored eyes stared at her mother and she smiled.

"Where did you learn that?" whispered Anna.

Elsa shrugged. "I just made it up."

They continued to rock their daughters until both were fast asleep. After her wife had placed both of them in their crib, she threw herself into her arms and smiled at her winsomely.

"My turn."

Her Queen laughed and kissed her forehead. "You can't be a baby. You're their mother!"

"In that case, I command you to sing me a lullaby!"

"As my Queen commands..." Elsa planted a quick kiss and began to sing softly.

She closed her eyes and snuggled close to her slim form. Her body relaxed in the warmth of her embrace and a sense of peace entered her heart. The image of her wife and daughters stayed with her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>To be continued in Chapter 3: Milk does Elsa Good<p> 


	3. Milk Does Elsa Good

**Chapter 3: Milk Does Elsa Good**

Elsa watched nervously as Dr. Macstuvinns weighed Lana on the scales. The doctor watched the needle move along a strip of bronze metal shaped like an arc. The arc had notches spaced evenly apart. By juggling the weights on the other platform of the scale, the doctor tried to align the needle to the center of the arc. When she was satisfied, she counted the weights and recorded the measurement on a piece of parchment.

"5 and three-quarters," declared Dr. Macstuvinns as she wrote on a parchment. She spoke to the nurse. "I'm done. Please hold down the scale." The nurse obeyed so that the scale didn't tilt with the removal of Lana on the platform. She gave Lana to Anna.

The doctor held out her hands for Elaine. "I'm ready for her, Your Majesty."

Elsa carefully settled Elaine into the doctor's arms. The doctor supported her and carefully moved her onto the platform which had a blanket over it.

After shuffling weights around, the doctor said, "5 and four-fifths."

"Are they all right?" asked Elsa.

"They are gaining weight and their skin color is good. However, it wouldn't hurt if they gained more weight. Compared to a single baby, they each weighed a pound less." She spoke to Anna. "Your Majesty, how often have they been feeding?"

"Whenever they woke up, I'd feed them." She paused in thought. "I guess... they would sleep for two or three hours."

The doctor wrote on the parchment. "How often do you change their diapers per day?"

"Oh... I don't know... a lot?"

"Your Majesty, if I may humbly request, please write when they urinate and defecate. It will give me a better idea of their progress."

"All right."

"As for feeding, I shall request Master Kai to acquire a two-hour clock for you. Please use it to decide when to feed the princesses. For now, there is no need to wait for them to wake up to feed them. The goal is to get them to eat more and gain weight. By the way, does Your Majesty have enough milk?"

Anna's arms crossed over her bosom. "Well... now that you mention it, sometimes I feel like I'm empty when I'm feeding my second one."

"In that case, Your Majesty will need to eat more too. Please drink more juices and have more soup. It may also help to massage around your breasts a little to stimulate more blood flow."

A slow smile formed on Elsa's face as she caught Anna's glance. Her wife's cheeks turned pink and she averted her gaze. She had a new service to provide her Queen.

The doctor continued, "I also suggest getting a good cow breed to give an alternate source of milk in case of emergency. Having a cow within easy access ensures that fresh milk can be obtained at any time."

"I'll have the stable master look into it," said Elsa.

The doctor kept writing. "I'll leave instructions on how to prepare the milk before it can be given to the princesses."

After the doctor left, Elsa kissed her wife's lips lightly. "I have a few things I need to take care of."

"I'll be fine, Elsa. I can ask the nurse to help me, so go back to holding court."

A week had passed already, but she didn't feel like going back to court, so she shook her head and held her Queen's hands. "I'm sorry. I feel like if I'm away, I'll miss something. This time is special for me. I want to be here for you and the twins."

Anna squeezed gently, her eyes shining with affection. "Thanks."

Elsa hurried to the stable and spoke to the stable master. She could have left it to Kai, but she wanted to deal with it personally. In about half an hour, the stable master gave her a quick summary of different cow breeds. Given his recommendations, she selected a breed.

"Order two cows. If you need workers to care for it, give your recommendations to Kai. I'll let him know that you are approved to hire some," said Elsa.

"I appreciate your consideration. Let me check our workload first. If we need more help, I'll send a request to Master Kai."

Next, she attended several short meetings that required her attention regarding trade, the harbor and a small fire in a south village. When she was done, she returned to the Queens' bedchamber. Anna was feeding one of the babies. From the light purple booties, she was holding Lana. It was Gerda's idea to have each twin wear different colored booties to distinguish them. Lana wore light purple while Elaine wore light green.

Elsa sat next to her and looked at them tenderly. While she fed, her daughter clutched at her mother's strawberry blonde braid. She extended her index finger and moved the braid away. Lana's hand flinched away and then slowly touched it as if she was being cautious. A few seconds later, her little fingers curled around hers and Elsa felt her grip.

"Drink a lot little Lana and grow strong."

"Did Elaine feed already?"

"Yes."

"Master Horace says that the cow can be delivered within two or three days."

"I think I can handle it. I just need to eat a lot more and..." Her wife bit her lip.

Elsa smirked at her. "I can help you with that."

Those freckled cheeks turned pink. "No, no... I can massage myself."

Her smile widened. "I was talking about ordering more snacks for you." She rubbed her hands. "But since you mentioned it, I'm more than happy to help you with that too."

"You... you made me think that you were talking about that!"

Elsa tapped her nose. "You're the one that assumed that." Her hand hovered over her Queen's bosom. "You're not using this one. I can get started on it."

"Wait... Ah!"

Lana twitched visibly at Anna's reaction.

"Shhh... not so loud..." whispered Elsa as she continued her ministrations. "You'll scare her."

Anna leaned back on the stack of pillows. By the time Lana was done, her wife was breathing heavily. Elsa took Lana and gently moved her to the crib.

Her wife curled up beside her. Her voice was an urgent whisper. "Elsa... I want to... but we can't... yet... maybe?" She pouted. "See, this is why I wanted to do it myself!"

Elsa kissed her cheek. "Just that little bit made you excited?"

"Yes! Because... because it's you..." Her words trailed off.

She laughed at her cute expression. "How about we go to the Sea Palace for a bit? We'll just ask the nurse to watch them."

Baby blue eyes brightened like the sun shining through the clouds. Then guilt filled those eyes. "I... I shouldn't. I should be here if they need me."

"They usually sleep for at least an hour." She blew lightly on her wife's ear and her hand hovered over her abdomen. "I think I can take care of this in an hour. Besides, I haven't massaged the other one."

She felt Anna shiver. "I'll get the carpet. Shall we meet in the East study room?"

"Ok."

The East study room had a secret passage. From there, they would go to one of the towers and fly out on the magic carpet unobserved. Elsa grinned in anticipation. This was going to be an enjoyable afternoon.

Once they arrived at the Sea Palace, Anna practically dragged her to the nearest bedroom. Elsa was more than willing to perform her wifely duty. Once there, she reached out to unbutton her wife's blouse, but Anna stopped her.

"Um... let me do it."

"What's wrong, Anna? I've seen you before."

"But... I've gained weight and... I look... weird."

Elsa tenderly cupped her face and looked into those baby blue eyes with affection. "You're beautiful."

Anna looked down. "No, I'm not. That's not true."

She lifted her Queen's chin. "Yes it is. You're the mother of our wonderful children. How can you not be anything but beautiful?"

Tears welled up in those baby blue eyes and Elsa leaned in to kiss them away. Slowly, she led her wife to the bed. A few minutes later, Anna writhed in the throes of passion and screamed her name.

"Oh... Oh, Elsa!" Her body arched and then collapsed on the soft pillows. A contented smile spread across her face.

Elsa took the chance. Her lips engulfed her target and she sucked. Meanwhile, her tongue savored the creamy taste.

Anna's hand pushed gently at her head and spoke between shallow breaths. "Elsa... don't... I won't have enough... for the twins..."

"Just a little bit..." mumbled Elsa.

"Ok... I'll count to five... and that's it... 1... 2... 3, 4, 5!" Anna pushed at her head more firmly.

Elsa drew back and complained, "That's not fair! You counted too fast."

Anna crossed her arms over her bosom and turned away. "That's because you started taking a lot more!"

"But you said that it was ok. Besides, the cows will be here in a few days."

"I know... but... I want to be able to feed them myself."

She hugged her wife from behind and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Don't be so hard on yourself. We have two, and they're growing, so they're going to need more eventually."

"I suppose you're right, but no more for now until the cows are here."

"All right." She nibbled on her ear. "Are you ready for more?"

Anna turned around and straddled her. "I believe it's your turn."

Heartbeats drummed in her ears as strawberry lips captured hers. Elsa relaxed against the pillows and let Anna do as she pleased.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elsa spoke to the Master Horace in the afternoon. He dutifully reported that the cows would arrive tomorrow. After she had finished some court duties, she hurried back to the Queens' bedchamber to have dinner with her wife. She found her Queen in bed with her arms around her bosom.<p>

"Help me, Elsa!" implored Anna as her hands supported her bosom.

Elsa went to the bed and looked at her wife's swollen flesh. "What happened, Anna?"

"I... I wanted to make more milk, so I borrowed some magic from the Royal Apple trees and concentrated it on my breasts. It seemed to work and I was able to feed the twins all day without running out. But the twins don't drink fast enough and they kept getting bigger."

Elsa smirked and teased her, "You said no more until the cows get here. They'll be here tomorrow."

Anna looked desperate. "I take it back! I can't wait that long. Please, Elsa!"

Elsa shook her head and gently lowered her wife to the bed. She moved her arms away from her engorged breasts. "Tsk... tsk... you really overdid it this time. How will I get you out of this udder predicament?"

"Laugh all you want, just help me."

As she unbuttoned her wife's gown, she remembered the time when Anna was a toddler and got sick. The doctor prescribed some milk to aid her recovery. She wanted to help and followed Gerda to the barn where the Royal cows were kept. Eager to do something for her sick sister, she convinced Gerda to teach her how to milk the cow.

Gerda showed her how to feel the cow's udder to figure out which cow could be milk. With her instruction, Elsa learned how to apply downward strokes where needed. She practiced a squeezing and releasing motion in a rhythmic fashion upon the udder. Her efforts were rewarded when she was able to fill a small jug of milk by herself. With great pride, she happily presented the milk to her mother and was praised for her efforts.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa woke up around seven o'clock. She had gotten used to waking up around this time. After freshening up, she went to her chest and unlocked an ice chest inside. The ice chest contained about two dozen bottles of frozen milk. She got one bottle and locked the chest to secure her precious treasure. Carefully, she thawed the milk to restore it to its original form and took a sip. Except for its temperature, it tasted as if it was just taken from its source.<p>

As she swirled the creamy liquid in her mouth like tasting wine, Elsa looked at Anna who was sprawled on the bed. Her Queen had a relieved look on her face as she slept blissfully. Her breasts had resumed its usual size.

A smirk formed on Elsa's face as she recalled last night. She made several slim ice vials that could be easily concealed and poured some milk into each one. With an ice strap around her right thigh, she secured a slim bottle. The rest of the bottles were hidden in her closet for later consumption.

Leaning carefully over the bed, she planted a soft kiss on Anna's forehead and quietly left the room to order breakfast and to talk to Kai about pending court matters.

During her free time, Elsa visited the Records room and read the historical records about her ancestors. For the first six or so generations, there were no official records since the post of Royal Historian wasn't created yet. As she looked through the scrolls, the Royal Historian, Master Otto, approached her.

"How may I help you, Your Majesty?"

"I'm looking for more information on the first to sixth generations."

"What we have about them is based on oral tradition." He went to a shelf of old scrolls. "These scrolls are a record about stories and songs about them. They aren't filed as official records because the scholars are unable to verify their authenticity. However, they are here for reference." Carefully, he took out a scroll from a case, unrolled it on a nearby table and pinned it down with some paperweights. "This one is a song about Queen Emla and the Forest of Gimelstump."

"Thank you."

"Is Your Majesty worried about the princesses?"

"I was, but that was before Dr. Macstuvinns assured me that they are fine."

"I'm relieved to know that they are well." He looked at her thoughtfully. "If I may inquire, is there something specific that Your Majesty is looking for? I am more than willing to assist."

"I'm just interested in learning more about my ancestors."

Master Otto nodded with approval. "I am glad. Sometimes, we must look back into the past to appreciate the promise of the future. Honestly, when I heard about the princesses eyes from Dr. Macstuvinns, I felt happy."

"Why?" asked Elsa, now curious.

"I think of it as a blessing from Queen Emla. It is as if she had given the princesses a gift. She had lived long ago, but I like to think that the appearance of her multi-colored eyes upon her descendants means that she wishes for their good fortune."

Elsa sat quietly as she pondered his words. Then she said, "Thank you. That is very kind of you to say."

"I am merely voicing my feelings on the matter. That said, I hope that they will visit my quiet hall in the future." He gestured to the shelf. "I think there are a few more songs here. Does Your Majesty want to read them?"

"Yes."

Master Otto located several scrolls with songs or poems and placed them on the table. "Would this suffice, Your Majesty? There are more, but I don't wish to inundate you with scrolls."

"Yes, that's quite enough."

"Please let me know if you need more." He bowed.

* * *

><p>The days passed with a routine of caring for her family, court duties and studying in the Records room. Some of the stories didn't seem believable whenever an ancestor performed an incredible physical feat like jumping over a hill or making a forest grow faster, which was performed by Emla, Arendelle's first queen. Just then, the memory of a bud blooming into a flower in Anna's palm flashed in her mind. She began to wonder which of the stories were true and which were not.<p>

The day after she had finished all the information about the early generations, Kai approached her. "Your Majesty, Archpriest Nattor has requested an audience with you in the Chapel," said Kai.

"So... he's finally made his move," thought Elsa as she consulted her schedule. "Tell him that I will be there at four o'clock."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The seneschal bowed and left.

She continued the rest of the day as her schedule dictated, but her mind was distracted with the pending meeting with Nattor. Before she went to the chapel, she stepped into an empty meeting room and lifted the small ice vial of milk to her lips. As she swirled the milk in her mouth, she let its creamy taste calm her nerves.

Upon arriving at the chapel, she found Nattor standing near the altar.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," greeted the archpriest.

"Good afternoon, Your Excellency. What did you wish to speak to me about?"

"Forgive me for requesting some of your time, Your Majesty, but I believe that this issue is important. It concerns the princesses."

"What about it?"

"I heard a rumor that Queen Anna didn't name a father."

"Yes, she did not."

"I believe that she must. Please convince her to for the sake of the princesses."

"I still don't see why."

Determination accentuated the lines of his face. "The princesses must have a father. Only a husband can provide what they need."

"First, you say that the father must be named. Now, you imply that she should marry."

"It is only right. Children are entitled to have a normal family."

Elsa looked at him skeptically. "Am I not family?"

He didn't answer immediately and shuffled his feet from side to side. "Well... you are family, but..."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Your Majesty is not a man."

"Just because I'm not male, doesn't mean I can't raise them."

"Someone has to have a firm hand and provide discipline. A mother is too lax with punishment."

"Is that so? I'm sure mothers everywhere would love to hear what you just said."

His mouth drew into a taut line. "I am just stating simple common sense and tradition."

"Well, if you're concerned about discipline then I have made a note of it. The princesses will be disciplined as we see fit. As for your other concern, that's up to Anna. I won't force her to name the father or marry. If she wishes to marry, I'll request to have you officiate the ceremony. Good d-"

"Wait, Your Majesty!" He held up a hand and hastily brought it down. "Forgive me, but I still have some concerns."

"What are these concerns?"

He drew a deep breath. "As Queen, Your Majesty has done well despite ascending the throne so young. I commend Your Majesty's efforts to protect our kingdom and to maintain its prosperity. However... when the innocent are concerned, I feel it is my duty to act as a moral compass. It is unfortunate, but there are temptations upon this world. One can resist them or one can give in and break nature's laws."

A sick feeling welled up in Elsa's stomach when he mentioned breaking nature's laws. She thought, "So... we come to the crux of it all."

Nattor slowly paced around her like a hawk circling its prey. "As an adult, one has the choice to give in to temptation. I stand before the pulpit every day to remind everyone to make the right choice. But what of the young who don't know enough to make a proper choice? I must make a stand for the innocent before they are drawn to perversion."

"The demands of the kingdom are great. It is understandable that Your Majesty would turn to Queen Anna for support. She is kind... kind enough to serve your special needs at the cost of maintaining a relationship with a suitable male noble or prince. To support Your Majesty, she made a choice to do so. But her daughters won't have that choice if Queen Anna doesn't give them a proper family."

He spoke more softly and pled, "Your Majesty already has good control of your magic. The kingdom is at peace. Please let Queen Anna and her children have proper family. There is no need to subject the innocent to a situation beyond nature's laws."

"How dare he judge us," thought Elsa. "Just because we don't fit into his idea of a family, he thinks that we are unfit to raise them together." She remembered Anna's words on the night of Rapunzel's masquerade. Their family was just different, but it was a special kind of different. Being different didn't mean that it was wrong or perverted.

"What is a proper family? I've looked at the census. There are families with a single mother, a single father, a mother and grandparents. Just because these families don't fit your idea of one mother, one father and children, doesn't mean that the children aren't loved and raised properly."

He remained resolute. "It is unfortunate that those families aren't ideal. However, Queen Anna has the means to provide an ideal family for her children. Would Your Majesty begrudge her children that benefit?"

"Based on what you just said, you have judged the families that I mentioned as not ideal and therefore inadequate to raise children properly. In their defense, I argue that even though these families don't fit your ideal, they can raise children just as well. I know that they have accomplished this, since I've met them through the many events hosted at the castle over the years. The children that they've raised serve Arendelle as soldiers, officials, courtiers, craftsmen, and so forth. People are different, so they make different choices. Your ideal is a choice, not something one ought to have."

"But this isn't about ordinary citizens. This is about the future of the princesses. They must be provided with the best possible care and only the ideal family can do so."

Elsa looked at him with pity. Confined within his church, he stubbornly insisted upon his ideal. She could only guess that he was unable to accept anything else because that was what he was taught to expect.

"You speak of an ideal, but that is a mold of your own devising. Such a mold can't fit everyone. Everyone is different and so one must allow for change and for growth. The Arendelle during King Aaren's time wasn't the Arendelle that we know now. It started as a simple fishing and farming village. That's hardly an ideal. Together with Queen Emla, Arendelle grew from a simple fishing and farming village to a kingdom that spanned even across these harsh mountains. Each generation grew the kingdom, changing its boundaries in time. These generations, which include ordinary citizens, helped shaped Arendelle. By trying to fit everyone to your ideal, your mold, you've already set limits. Boundaries and limits aren't static. They change as people change."

"That concerns the kingdom, not morality. I believe that some morals hold true regardless of time. My heart is heavy at the thought of what Arendelle's founders would think about this situation. Both of Your Majesties have a duty to continue the Royal line. At the risk of treason, I must point out that Your Majesty has yet to produce an heir. Queen Anna has done so, but Your Majesty hasn't given your blessing for her to marry a suitable noble. In a sense, Your Majesty is preventing her from doing her duty. Arendelle's ancestors would probably withhold their blessing at this continued charade."

His hands gripped his staff with determination. "It is my duty to offer guidance morally and spiritually. I infuse each lecture in my services as I see fit. As archpriest, I will preside over the princesses' consecration ceremony." His stern eyes bored into her. "I wonder how the people will react about a possible dishonor to Arendelle's founders."

"I wonder myself," replied Elsa coldly. "Until then, Your Excellency, good day." She turned around and left the Chapel.

When she returned to their room, Anna was asleep so she carefully picked up Lana and held her while sitting on the bed. As she looked into her daughter's face, she vowed, "I'll teach you what I can about the world and protect you until you are ready to follow your true path. This, I promise you."

She kissed her forehead before laying her down on the bed next to Anna. Next, she took Elaine and made the same promise. Then she moved Elaine next to her twin. With a protective arm over her daughters, she lay beside them and watched them. Little by little, her frustration with Nattor melted away as she looked at those cute pink faces.

Eventually, Anna's clock chimed. She let them sleep a bit more before waking Anna up for the required feeding.

* * *

><p>The consecration ceremony was scheduled to be held with a week. Elsa met with Kai to go over the preparations. A small canopy would be erected in the courtyard to shade the princesses from the sun. A short service would be held to bless them. After the service, citizens would be allowed to approach and see the princesses. With the help of the Royal historian, Master Otto, she commissioned two tapestries of King Aaren and Queen Emla with as much historical accuracy as possible. The tapestries would be placed behind the crib. She would sit to the left of the crib while Anna would sit to the right. The crib was wide enough to hold both twins and had a thin curtain of semi-transparent cloth over it.<p>

Finally, the day of the consecration ceremony came. With great ceremony, Archpriest Nattor and his procession walked on the carpet to a pulpit before the crib. His attendants arranged themselves by the pulpit and he began the service.

"Friends, we are gathered here to pray for the blessings of Arendelle's ancestors upon its new heirs. With fervent wishes, we hope that nothing shall come between the receipt of their blessings."

He continued the ceremony as dictated by the ritual. When it was time to bless the twins, an acolyte handed him a censer while another acolyte parted the curtain over the crib. Today would be the first time that he would see the twins. As he loomed over them, they cooed and reached towards him.

Nattor stared at the twins and then at Emla's tapestry. His eyes went back and forth several times as if he was trying to verify what he saw. The censer in his right hand trembled.

For a moment, Elsa thought that he would drop it, but his left hand moved to support the censer as well.

With slow motions, he allowed incense from the censer to surround the sides of the crib. When he was done, he thrust the censer at a nearby acolyte with surprising swiftness. Then he raised his hands over the twins and recited a prayer of good health and long life. When the benediction was done, he was supposed to give a quick lecture and then visitors would be allowed to approach the crib. However, he turned to another priest and whispered quickly in his ear. The priest faced the crowd and began a lecture.

To Elsa's relief, the priest didn't mention anything about dishonor or the like.

Meanwhile, Nattor walked away along the carpeted path with his procession. Before he turned the corner, he glanced back at Emla's portrait with awe in his eyes.

A triumphant smile graced Elsa's face. How could he speak against them when Emla's blessing was obvious in the twin's eyes? If he had mentioned anything about dishonor, any visitor who saw the twins would question his lecture.

A week later, Elsa received Nattor's resignation letter. As for the reason, he simply wished to devote himself to the True Light and to join his brethren at the remote monastery in Rolig. The letter included recommendations for his replacement.

Elsa chuckled and handed the letter to Anna. "I think I broke him."

Her Queen read the letter and laughed. "Maybe... or..." She paused in thought. "Or maybe... he's taking some time out to understand what you said."

"I hope so. It didn't seem like he was listening to me at all."

Her wife tossed the letter on the bedside table and pulled her close. "I think he did. Why else would he resign now after serving for so long?"

Elsa leaned on her shoulder. "You have a point. I just hope his replacement has a more open mind." She sighed. "We'll have to tell everyone eventually."

"I agree. So... how do we do it?"

"Little by little, one step at a time."

"Just let me know what you have in mind and we'll do it together." She huffed, puffing out her cheeks a little. "I'm glad that you're the smart one in the family."

She poked those cute cheeks playfully. "Don't belittle yourself. We just have different gifts."

"Like?"

"When you believe in something, you don't give up on it. You work hard and persevere to reach your goal."

"Thanks." Baby blue eyes looked into hers and warm hands cupped her own. "I believe in you, Elsa. I always have, and I always will."

Her simple words warmed her heart like a summer day. Her vision blurred as tears gathered and she blinked them back. Just then, her wife hugged her tightly and let her head lean on her shoulder.

"Let it go," whispered Anna softly as her hand gently stroked down her back.

She relaxed and let the warm feelings overwhelm her. Tears dripped from her eyes but she didn't mind and let them run freely. At this moment, she felt like the luckiest person in the world to be loved by Anna so much. One by one, she let go of her pent-up emotions that she held back during the day. With Anna, she could be herself and share her worries, her frustrations, her happiness and her love without reservation.

Soon, a sense of peace filled her heart. Elsa drew away just enough to look into her wife's eyes and she caressed her cheek with the back of her fingers. "I love you, Anna." She leaned in and kissed her Queen tenderly.

Her wife whispered into her mouth. "I love you, Elsa."

Elsa snuggled into the warmth of her embrace. A small battle was won and with Anna by her side, she planned to win many more. "By the way, thanks for the milk."

"What milk?"

She silenced further questions with a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>To be continued in Chapter 4: Homecoming<p>

* * *

><p>1127: Happy Elsanna Anniversary!


	4. Homecoming

**Chapter 4: Homecoming**

Anna chuckled as her twins raced up the staircase of the Sea Palace. She envied them for being carefree. In fact, if she was by herself, she would be racing up the staircase too. Who wouldn't do so when one's beloved was coming home? She had received Elsa's message about half an hour ago. After she told their daughters, they quickly stopped playing and ran to the closet to get their cloaks. She laughed at their reaction and with the help of some servants; the young princesses of Arendelle were dressed in more formal attire to welcome their mother home.

Upon reaching the floor of the navigation deck, Anna took three telescopes from the shelf. She handed Lana and Elaine the smaller telescopes and kept the large one for herself. The deck of the Sea Palace had clear ice windows to provide a 360 degree view of the sea. She winked at them. "First one to see your Momma gets to have a second helping of dessert."

Their blue and green eyes twinkled with delight and they ran to the closest window. They put down the box that they were carrying on the floor. With much enthusiasm, they peered through their telescopes and scanned the horizon.

Anna moved two small chairs to where they were and stood next to them. Adjusting her telescope, she began searching as well. A few minutes later, Elaine pointed.

"There!"

The younger Queen of Arendelle peered through the telescope and recognized the scout tower of the Royal Arendelle Ship Edgar. The tower rose slowly, and sea foam bubbled around it as it cut through the waves. Soon, its top hull surfaced. The ice plates that covered the front deck slid to the sides and the door to the deck slid open. She saw the top of a white cap. Just then, a large wave hit the hull and sea spray splashed across the deck.

The sea water turned into a dusting of snow instantly and Elsa seemed to emerge from it, resplendent in her ceremonial naval uniform. As the snow was blown back by the wind, it melted away and caused a light rainbow to appear in the wake of the carrier. Elsa unhooked Gramfjall from her belt as she walked up a raised platform towards the prow. She positioned Gramfjall tip down before her and rested her hands on the pommel while her deep blue eyes gazed homeward to Arendelle. Her ice cloak unfurled behind her with the sea breeze and caught the light from the late afternoon sun which gave it an orange-gold glitter. Some of the light was reflected on tiny ice squares on the front of her uniform as well.

Anna's breath caught at sight and somehow, her knees felt like jelly. She reached out and steadied herself by leaning her hand against the ice window. Many epic tales described heroes returning home from battle, but none of them matched the return of her Queen standing on the deck of her great warship. The ceremonial uniform was usually worn for special occasions such as the welcome ceremony at the Naval Academy, so she knew that Elsa was showing off, but she still couldn't take her eyes away from her. She was so gorgeous.

Unconsciously, her hand hovered over her heart. "Why does it feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again?" A smug smile formed on her face. Elsa had claimed her heart, but she had also claimed Elsa's. She relished the frustrated expressions of all the suitors that tried to woo her Queen.

Meanwhile, their twins were jumping up and down. "Momma! Momma!"

"I wish they'd hurry up!" cried Lana.

Elaine lifted her right hand, palm out towards the carrier.

Anna immediately reached over and lowered her hand. "Just wait. They'll be here soon."

Their youngest daughter looked away guiltily. "Ok."

"How about we all go down and wait for her?"

Immediately, their faces shone with excitement. "Let's go!" They put their telescopes on their chairs, Lana picked up the box and they rushed down the stairs.

Anna put the telescopes away and followed them out of the palace. They stood at the edge of the ice platform and watched the Edgar approach.

The carrier stopped about one hundred feet away from the platform. Elsa raised her hand and a new dock formed in front of them. Anna reached out and held her daughters' hands to prevent them from running over the dock until Elsa was finished. The dock connected the palace to the Edgar. Her Queen faced the dock and stairs formed before her. With the stairs, she disembarked along with two honor guards from the Blizzard Battalion.

With a careful step, Anna tested the sturdiness of the dock and led the way. Their twins called out to their mother and waved.

Elsa maintained a regal pace but broke into a half run when they were about thirty feet away. Lana and Elaine pulled away and ran to her. Warmth filled her heart at the sight of Elsa kneeling down and being hugged by their daughters. The hugs were followed with many pecks on the cheek and endearments of "We missed you, Momma." and "We love you, Momma."

Elsa returned as many hugs and kisses. "I love you, too. I missed both of you."

After the hug and kiss fest was over, Lana opened the box. "Momma, we have a gift for you."

Elaine carefully lifted the crown of yellow crocus. "This is for you. Welcome home!"

Their mother made an exaggerated gasp and a look of surprise formed on her face. "For me? It's beautiful!"

Anna giggled at her wife's acting. Her Queen already knew about the flower crown, so she had to pretend that today was the first time that she saw it. She watched as her Queen dispelled her cap and bowed her head so that their twins could place the flower crown more easily.

Elsa stood up and spoke to a guard who carried an ice chest. "Show them."

The guard knelt down and opened the ice chest. Within it, there were several starfish of different colors.

"Wow! Wow!" exclaimed the twins.

"Do you like it?" asked Elsa.

"Yes! We love it!" said Lana.

"Thank you, Momma!" said Elaine.

The hug and kiss fest began anew and Elsa giggled with their show of affection. When they were done, she spoke to the guards. "Put the starfish in the aquarium in the palace. You may leave my luggage on the escort ship."

"Yes, Your Majesty." One guard walked in the direction of the palace while the other went ahead to the escort ship.

Anna drew her wife into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "Welcome home, Elsa."

Elsa's arms hugged her just as tight and she kissed her cheek as well. "I'm home."

Gentle warmth filled her heart. They hadn't reached the castle yet, but those simple words reaffirmed her wife's feelings. Home was in her arms. Meanwhile, their twins hugged their legs. She held her for a bit longer before carefully stepping away and taking Elaine's hand.

They walked together hand in hand with the twins between them and followed Elsa's lead to the Sea Palace. They went down to the level with the aquarium. Elsa waved her hand and an ice scoop moved the new starfish to a shallow pool. Their twins ran over and knelt at the pool's edge.

Lana looked up. "It won't bite, right?"

Her wife nodded. "You may touch them."

Excited smiles appeared on their faces. Lana reached out first with a cautious finger. She touched an orange starfish lightly before running her fingertip along its leg. She held her sister's hand and spoke reassuringly. "It's fine."

Elaine looked relieved and carefully poked the starfish.

Anna felt a gentle squeeze on her hand and gazed into deep blue eyes. Her Queen's head tilted towards the direction of a nearby room. She understood her intent and followed her into the room. Her wife closed the door partly and stepped to the hinge side of the door, so that if the door opened, they would still be behind it.

She leaned against the wall as cool hands cupped her face. Deep blue eyes looked into hers with affection for a few moments before cool lips claimed hers. Her heart sang with desire as she returned the kiss while her hands wove around her wife's neck to pull her closer. Elsa devoured her lips like a thirsty traveler drinking at an oasis. As those lips caressed hers, she could feel her beloved's longing and love. Her heart responded with equal fervor and her wife deepened the kiss. It wasn't long until she felt giddy with lack of breath. Her wife drew back just enough to lean her forehead against hers then she took a deep breath before kissing along her jawline and down her neck. Anna tried to suppress her gasps as those supple lips caressed her neck. "I missed you," whispered her wife near her ear, tickling it with her warm breath.

"I missed you too." She tugged at the collar of her uniform to kiss and suck at the exposed skin. When she heard her Queen gasp sharply, she smiled to herself. "Not so loud."

Unfortunately, her warning came too late and the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall. Elsa hastily stepped back and the door opened.

"Found you!" declared Lana.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" asked Elaine.

Elsa took Lana's hand. "No. Are you done with the starfish? If you are, we should head back."

Lana looked at her sister. The younger twin's eyes drifted towards the shallow pool. The crown princess replied, "Not yet."

Anna guided them back to the main hall. "Go ahead and play with them for a little longer."

Their twins replied in chorus. "Ok!"

She led her wife to a nearby bench and motioned her to sit. After she sat down, she sat to her left and leaned her head on her shoulder while her hands wound around her left arm. Together, they sat and chatted while their twins played with the starfishes.

When their twins got tired of playing, they walked hand in hand to the escort ship. Along the way, Lana looked wistfully at the ship.

"I wonder what it's like to be captain."

"There's one way to find out." Elsa twirled her finger and snow swirled above their twins' heads. Smaller versions of her ceremonial cap appeared on their heads. "There. As Grand Admiral, I hereby appoint Princess Lana and Princess Elaine of Arendelle as honorary captains until we dock."

Wide smiles appeared on their little faces as they felt the cap on their heads. Their twins ran up the ramp of the escort ship and were met by the Harbor Master, Bastion.

"Trim the anchor!" said Lana, gesturing with her hand.

"Drop the sails!" said Elaine, imitating her sister.

He looked at them and then glanced over at Elsa with an unspoken question in his eyes. Her Queen nodded. With a smile on his face, he knelt down and saluted smartly. "Aye, captains! Shall I give the crew the order to cast off?"

"Aye!" replied the twins in chorus.

"All hands prepare to cast off!" He walked, swaying from side to side in a practiced sailor's gait while giving more orders. When the ship was on its way and headed towards the harbor, he moved a stool in front of the helm and gestured to it. "Tis ready to navigate, me captains."

The twins exclaimed in delight. They took turns at the helm with Master Bastion's guidance which consisted of a series of suggestions such as, "Perhaps a wee bit to the right would be better," or "Maybe a tad to the left to straighten her out."

Eventually, the ship arrived at the harbor. When they disembarked, a roofless carriage was waiting for them along with Captain Jeza and their honor guard. They sat in the carriage, with Elaine on her lap and Lana on Elsa's lap. Although their daughters had strawberry blonde hair like hers, their faces and expressions resembled Elsa's. It felt like she was surrounded by Elsas.

Even at the harbor, many citizens had gathered along the sidewalks. Such was also the case when they travelled through the city. Citizens were crammed along the sides of the street, waving and cheering. There were a few that even held banners with the Arendelle flag.

Anna waved back at her people. She felt happy that they had come out in droves to welcome Elsa home. When they reached the castle, Alis met them at the main hall.

Alis curtsied in Elsa's direction. "Welcome back, Your Majesty. I'm glad to see you return safe and sound,"

"Thank you, Alis," replied Elsa.

Her cousin addressed her formally. "Queen Anna, I have the information that you requested."

"Thanks! That was fast!" She turned to Elsa. "Elsa, you go ahead with the girls. I'll catch up after I talk to Alis."

"All right." Elsa took Elaine's hand and they walked down the hall.

Anna and Alis went to a nearby meeting room. Once there, her cousin gave a summary of the treaty with Chantia and went over important points. She indicated a scroll. "This one contains my notes. Please use it to reference the other manuscripts here."

Anna accepted the scroll and the stack of manuscripts. "Thanks! This'll help."

"Is there anything else I may help you with?"

"No, this is plenty!"

"Then I shall take my leave." She winked. "I wouldn't want to keep Her Majesty waiting."

Anna made her way to the residential wing of the castle. However, when she arrived at their twins' room, they weren't there. They weren't at the Queens' bedchamber either. She left the residential wing and began looking for them. As she passed by the grand ballroom, she heard their voices. She was about to open the door when she heard Lana ask a question.

"Does Mama have magic?" asked the crown princess.

"Yes," replied Elsa.

Anna leaned toward the door to hear more clearly. She had not explained the nature of her magic to her daughters.

"What kind of magic does she have?" asked Elaine.

"The strongest magic of all... It makes her loyal despite rejection, allows her to forgive despite many wrongs and it is so strong that it melts frozen hearts and protects the ones that she cares about. Your mother has the magic of True Love."

"Wow..." said the twins with awe.

Meanwhile, a gentle feeling flowed through her heart. Elsa was just exaggerating, but she felt touched nonetheless. Smiling, she turned the knob and opened the door.

"So this is where..." Her jaw dropped at the sight before her. There was a cloud in the ballroom. It was dumping snow on the floor. The banners and curtains were floating around the cloud in a slow swirl. All around the room, dew coated the walls and furniture and small puddles flowed across the floor.

At the center of the room were Elsa, Lana and Elaine. They were kneeling in the snow and appeared to be making a snowman which was about halfway done. Given a good opportunity, her wife could hardly refuse an invitation to build a snowman. Her flower crown was askew and drooped down towards her right ear. Although she could easily make a snowman within seconds, her hand cupped a ball of snow for its foot.

Their faces showed surprise at first, and then guilt descended. Like their mother, the twins' eyebrows rose towards the center of the forehead, and their lips formed a sheepish smile.

There was so much magic in the room that she could feel it thrum through her being like a kitten purring. Not even one hour back in the castle, they had already made a mess. With all the restraint at her disposal, she suppressed the urge to laugh and join them. At this moment, she had to be a mother. She drew a deep breath and put forth her sternest visage. She gestured down with her index finger in emphasis. "You three. Clean this up. Right. Now."

They replied in unison, "Yes, Your Majesty!"

As she watched them scramble to put the ballroom to rights, she tried her best not to laugh at loud at their efforts. All three of them looked so frantic. Elsa did the bulk of the work by summoning snow servants to put the banners, the curtains and the furniture back to where they were before. A snow servant opened a window and with a quick gesture, snow floated out the window and dispersed.

Puddles of water gathered around Elaine. Imitating her mother's gesture, water streamed out of the ballroom through window. From beyond the window, Anna heard a man's surprised yelp followed by an angry exclamation. She could only guess that an unfortunate bystander got wet.

A warm wind fanned across the wet curtains and banners. As they dried, Anna could see the fabric lose its damp quality. Still, she made a note to ask Gerda to inspect the ballroom and make sure everything dried properly.

When they were done, Elsa took their daughters' hands and she led them before her. All three wore apologetic expressions on their faces.

"We're sorry. They wanted to show me something and we got a little bit carried away," said Elsa.

"We're sorry, Mama," said the twins in chorus as they stood in front of her. "Please don't be mad anymore."

Anna knelt down and patted their heads. "I'm not mad, but I want both of you to promise not to practice in the ballroom. We have an arena so you should practice there."

"Yes, Mama," said the twins. "We promise."

They returned to the residential wing to tidy up before dinner. She had asked the cooks to put more vegetables in the entrees, since she was going to allow them to have an extra helping of dessert. Although she had promised dessert to only one of them during the contest to spot Elsa first, the winner would share the extra dessert with her sister.

As expected, the twins stared at the vegetables on their plates. Anna reminded them, "No dessert until you finish all your vegetables."

Elsa scooped some greens and lifted it to her mouth. She made a show of chewing it. "Mmmm... it's good..."

Lana put some in her mouth and made a face. Then she swallowed and smiled at her sister. "It's good."

Elaine looked at her skeptically before putting some in her mouth. She too made a face.

Their reactions were so cute and she wanted to giggle, but she tried her best to look as serious as possible. Eventually, the vegetables were consumed and the twins stared eagerly at the dessert tray. It had two kinds of chocolate cake, one with filling and the other with strawberries on top. In front of each of them, a servant placed a plate with small helping of each kind. The twins eagerly devoured their portions. Anna chanced a glanced at Elsa who lifted her left hand to her lips to hide a small laugh. She let her serious facade go and smiled at their twins' enthusiasm.

When their portions were finished, Elaine looked expectantly at the tray. Anna nodded her approval. "Princess Elaine may have another one."

The servant prepared another helping and placed it in front of Elaine. The younger twin moved the plate between them. "I'm almost full, so you have to help me finish this."

If either mother wasn't there to stop them, their twins could easily have several portions of cake.

Lana looked at her sister gratefully. "Ok! I'll help!"

Anna watched as they cut the portions equally in two, even the lone strawberry on top. Once they had finished the dessert, they went to the recreation room to play simple games with cards and tablut. She would pair up with one daughter while Elsa would be with the other. On the next round, they would swap partners. When the clock tolled nine, they went up to the residential wing to prepare for bed.

Clad in their sleeping wear, they gathered in the Queen's bedchamber and slipped under the covers. This time, Lana sat on her lap while Elaine sat on Elsa's lap.

Elsa lifted several books. "What will it be tonight? The Book of Jungle Tales or My Brother's Bear?"

Lana spoke, "We didn't finish camping "

" with Mr. Sanders last night!" finished Elaine.

Confusion formed on Anna's face. "We read The Three Pigs and the Wolf last night."

Simultaneously, the twins covered their mouths with their hands. Along with their mother, their eyebrows rose towards the center of the forehead. Elsa's smile faded and she glanced briefly at her.

Anna stared skeptically at the trio. They had that guilty expression on their faces again. Did something happen last night?

Her wife cleared her throat and held the two books higher. "Well, pick one of these two to read."

Their little faces broke out with relief. Lana spoke to her sister, "Do you want to read Jungle Tales?"

Elaine nodded. "Ok!"

They all cuddled closer and Elsa began to read. About a third through the story, their daughters fell asleep. Carefully, they moved them to their room which was formerly her room before they were born. Anna planted a light kiss on their foreheads and her wife did the same after her. Arm in arm with her wife, they went back to the Queens' bedchamber. Once there, she handed her a cloak.

"What's this for?" asked Elsa with a confused expression on her face.

A smirk formed on her face. "Didn't you say that you wanted to lick some honey yesterday?"

Her beloved's face broke into a mischievous smile and she put the cloak on. "Lead the way, my Queen."

With the magic carpet in tow, they secretly left the castle and headed to the Sea Palace for some private time. Along the way, she noticed her Queen licking her lips several times. She shivered with anticipation. Tonight, she would welcome her wife back with pleasure.

* * *

><p>The month passed with court duties and caring for her family. At the last day of each month, they would go to the ancestral hill for a visit. As they walked across the damp grassy path, an ache filled her heart at seeing those two stone markers that served as the tombstone for their deceased parents. They stood in front of the markers and held hands, with the twins between them.<p>

Her beloved spoke first. "Good morning, Momma and Poppa. I hope the weather in heaven is fine. It's fall here now, and the leaves are changing color." She lifted the bouquet in her hand. "We brought you some flowers."

Elsa handed a bouquet to Lana while she handed another bouquet to Elaine. Her wife knelt down and removed the wilted flowers from the vase in front of her father's, King Adgar's marker. Lana put the bouquet in the vase. Meanwhile, she helped Elaine place the flowers in the vase in front of Queen Idunn's marker.

Once the flowers were in place, Elaine scooped from the ground to the sky with her hands. Rivulets of water floated upward and she gestured to the vase in front of their grandmother's marker. Water filled the vase. She did the same with the other vase.

Anna took two small jars from her pouch and placed an opened jar in front of the markers. She put hands on her twins' shoulders. "Momma, Poppa, your granddaughters have some presents for you."

"Are you ready?" asked Elsa.

Lana declared, "Yes. Unseal it..."

"Feel it..." said Elaine.

"Then let it go," said the twins in chorus.

Lana held Elaine's left hand with her right. Both of them closed their eyes. The wind gusted around them. Their twins lifted their hands, palms out. Drops of water rose from ground and gathered over the jar in front of King Adgar's marker. The water mixed with the chocolate syrup within and streamed out. The syrupy water began to swirl with the unseen wind. The twins' eyes opened. Lana's blue eye shaded to green while Elaine's green eye shaded to blue.

Slowly, the syrup began to form a shape of a horse. When the shape was complete, the wind and water fused together and the syrup began to freeze. When Lana and Elaine lowered their hands, a small chocolate horse about six inches tall stood in front of the marker.

The twins took a few moments to rest and then focused their attention on the jar in front of Queen Idunn's marker. This time, water mixed with the honey in the jar. The honey flavored water streamed out of the jar and formed into several pale yellow crocuses.

"We love you, Grandpa, Granma," said Elaine.

"We hope you like your presents," said Lana.

Their twins turned around and asked in unison, "Did we do it correctly?"

She and her wife knelt down and hugged them. Her Queen spoke first. "Yes, you did it very well!"

"I'm so proud of you! Grandma and Grandpa are sure to like your gifts!" said Anna as she patted their heads.

Unknown to them, they were being watched from above. A group of people gathered around the frozen chocolate horse and the honey flavored frozen crocus. Mist surrounded them and their bodies seemed to be insubstantial.

"Adgar, didn't your father tell you to share?" chided Elgar.

Adgar held the horse protectively. He quirked an eyebrow at another man who looked exactly like Elgar. "Did you, father?"

Edgar stroked the beard on his chin. "Did I? I don't recall... However, I do recall a law that the King may request possession of anything within the kingdom." He held out his hand towards the horse. "Based on that law, I hereby confiscate that horse."

"My granddaughters made this for me. This is the first special gift that I've gotten from them," complained Adgar.

"Now, Uncle, there's enough for everyone," said Idunn who offered the frozen honey crocus in her hands. Eager fingers reached out and broke a small piece of a petal or a stem.

Adgar sighed and offered the horse as well. While everyone was licking their fingers due to the frozen treats, they heard someone clap. All eyes turned to a strikingly beautiful woman with pale blonde hair. Her blue and green eyes demanded their attention.

"Hear ye, everyone. Yon path between our worlds grows weak. Let us give them our blessing before tis gone," suggested Emla.

Everyone murmured in agreement and held hands. Emla's right hand held Aaren's while her left hand traced sigils in the air. A rainbow bridge formed in front of her and passed through a portal.

Meanwhile, Anna shivered slightly as a sudden strong wind blew over them. The wind lifted colorful leaves from the trees and petals from flowers. For several moments, it seemed that they were being showered with confetti. A peaceful feeling flowed in her heart. She glanced at Elsa and saw that her face mirrored what she was feeling as well. Her twins' faces showed the same feeling.

The wind didn't feel like Lana's magic. She felt an urge to look at the sky above her and noticed a faint rainbow. Pointing up, she said, "Look!"

The Royal family looked up and saw the rainbow. Once again, Anna felt the peaceful feeling within her. For a while, she knelt there, hugging her family.

When the wind subsided, they started walking back to the carriage. Anna turned around and gazed at the rainbow one more time. On impulse, she whispered, "Thank you, Momma, Poppa..."

* * *

><p>To be continued in Chapter 5: The Allied Summit<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

During November, I wrote about 16k words, and given the hours I spent on it, I calculated 800 words per hour, or 13 words per minute. Based on that, if I increased my typing speed to 40 words per minute, I could write 50k words in the same amount of time. Hmmm... Should I practice speed typing? Nah...

About 50% of chapters 1 to 3 were written during lunch time at Target's cafe while I was on my laptop. Target has Wi-Fi which was handy when I wanted to look up something like how to milk a cow. Target was also the recipient of many Frozen related purchases/impulse buys. It's hard to resist when Elsa and Anna are so blatantly showing their strong bond in all sorts of hugs, cuddles and poses.

For the last scene, I wanted to publish it during Haloween, but I didn't have the time.

* * *

><p>Illustrations in my Tumblr:<p>

12/19: Elsa on the deck of RAS Edgar  
>1219: Elsa, Lana and Elaine in the ballroom


	5. The Allied Summit

**Chapter 5: The Allied Summit**

Lana looked out the carriage window. "So this is Chantia..." she thought. She felt movement from her side and leaned back to give her sister a chance to look.

"Wow! It's on a lake!" exclaimed her twin.

The carriage wheels rattled against the stone bridge which spanned over a lake. The Chantia castle dominated its center; occupying most of the small island and making it seem that it floated on the water like a lily in a pond. Its graceful towers soared high into the sky and its tall windows reflected the lake's water, giving the illusion of waves on colored glass panes. A few minutes later, the carriage passed through the large stone arch and into the castle courtyard.

"Do you remember what I told you?" asked Momma.

"Conceal," replied Lana.

"Don't show," said Elaine.

"Don't let them know." They said in chorus. She could never explain how she knew what to say at the same time that Elaine would say it. It just happened.

Momma nodded, "Good."

"Wear your hats now." Mama placed the green hat on her head while Momma placed a hat on her sister.

"I'm not cold," tried Lana as a final effort to avoid wearing the hat.

"I know, but keep it on."

"Ok."

When the carriage stopped, pages ran over with portable wooden steps and secured it by the door. A knight escort opened the door and offered his arm for support.

Momma stepped out first, but declined assistance. Lana watched her carefully to remember how she carried herself. Momma always looked so graceful and elegant. When she got older, she hoped that she would be able to be just as graceful. With luck, she could at least manage to be like her Mama who wasn't as graceful but still maintained a regal presence.

The knight turned towards Mama, but Momma stepped in front of him and he hastily stepped back. Except for Master Kai and Captain Jeza, Momma never let anyone else help Mama. She offered her hand in the same way that a knight escort would assist a noble lady. Mama was about to step down, when Momma spoke.

"Your hem, Anna."

"Ah, thanks..." Mama tugged at the front of her skirt lightly, just enough to lift the hem above her shoes. Lana remembered that one time when Mama was careless and tripped. Thankfully, Momma was there to catch her. With her support, she stepped to the ground without any mishaps.

It was her turn. With chin up and back straight, Lana took her Mama's hand and held onto the rail. Her left foot carefully reached out and planted itself firmly on the step. The step was quite deep, leaving her right foot at a much higher place, causing her leg muscles to strain at the awkward position.

"I have you, Lana," said Mama. "Just put your right foot down on the same step."

She tightened her grip on her hand and moved her right foot.

"Good, now two more."

Step by step, she made it down. She looked over her shoulder and flashed a triumphant grin at her worried sister. This time, Momma helped her down.

She reached out and held her sister's hand. Her sister smiled and squeezed gently. Just then, the knight behind them gasped. Olaf tumbled out of the carriage. His head, torso and bottom separated across the paved stone.

"Oops..."

"I'll be right over..." Lilje hopped down a step. "Just..." She hopped again. "...one more..." With the last hop, she stood by Olaf's feet. With her twig hands, she helped Olaf put himself back together. Meanwhile, the pages and the knight kept their distance.

"Thanks, Lilje!" Olaf gave her a big hug, which Lilje returned with a peck on his cheek.

Meanwhile, a young woman approached them. A delicate tiara was on her wavy brown hair and she wore a light purple dress.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa, Queen Anna," greeted the young woman with a curtsy.

"Good morning, Princess Sophie." Momma gestured to her. "These are our daughters, Crown Princess Lana and Princess Elaine of Arendelle."

Princess Sophie curtsied. "Good morning, Princess Lana, Princess Elaine."

"Good morning!" she replied to Elaine at the same time. She tried to curtsey as practiced.

The Chantia princess turned to Momma. "If I may ask, are they twins?"

"Yes."

"How wonderful!" She faced them and knelt down. "My sister and brother are also twins. They would be glad to meet you!"

This time, Elaine squeezed her hand. She could feel her excitement. Lana exclaimed, "We'd love to meet them!"

"They're greeting the other guests right now. I do hope that you can meet them later." She nodded towards Olaf and Lilje. "It's nice to see you again, Olaf, Lilje."

"Would you like a hug?" Olaf spread his arms wide.

"Of course!"

"Do you know Olaf?" asked Lana with surprise in her voice as Princess Sophie hugged Olaf and then allowed Lilje to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yes, I met them a few years ago." She stood up and turned to their mothers. "Please allow me to show you the way, Queen Elsa, Queen Anna."

They followed her to an inner courtyard with a large garden nearby. Tables were arranged in arcs around the courtyard. Each table had a tent roof above it to provide shade. Several regal looking people were already seated at the tables. Princess Sophie stopped at the entrance arch and spoke to a man standing next to it.

The man announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Queen Anna of Arendelle."

The people at the table acknowledged them with a bow, wave or curtsy. Princess Sophie gestured to a table.

"Queen Elsa, Queen Anna, please sit here."

Lana looked at the table. There were only two chairs. "Where will we sit?"

"This is for grownups to talk about important things." She held out her hands. "We're going to where you can make new friends."

Lana took her hand. "Really?"

"Yes. Follow me, please."

They walked through the large garden to a paved area with a fountain and some tables. Several boys were playing skittles while the girls were playing knucklebones on a table. A dark-skinned boy looked in their direction and waved.

"Princess Lana! Princess Elaine! You're finally here!"

Lana waved back. "Hi Jamil!" Jamil was the son of the Agraban ambassador, Vizier Jal, and was older by two years.

Princess Sophie released their hands. "More guests are due to arrive, so I shall leave you in the care of sir Jamil." She winked.

She curtsied together with her sister. "Thank you, Princess Sophie."

Princess Sophie curtsied as well and left.

"If you had just used your carpet, you would've gotten here sooner," said Jamil.

"Mama said that there's too many of us."

"That's true. Mother stayed at home, so it's just me and father."

"Good morning, everyone!" called a familiar voice.

Lana and Elaine turned to the speaker at the same time. "Princess Melody!"

Princess Melody had visited Arendelle with her mother, Queen Ariel. While her mother was in a meeting with Mama, they played with Princess Melody on a private beach. She had a beautiful voice and Lana hoped that she would sing just like last time. "Princess Lana! Princess Elaine! How are you?"

"We're fine!" answered Lana.

"How about you?" asked Elaine.

"I'm fine as well." She gestured to a girl behind her. She had dark brown hair and wore a pink dress with peach embroidery. "This is my friend, Princess Amy of Venogia." Her hand swept over them. "Amy, this is Princess Lana and Princess Elaine of Arendelle. They're identical twins."

Princess Amy seemed to be about the same age as Princess Melody. She curtsied. "How do you do?"

She returned the curtsy with Elaine. "It's a pleasure to meet you. How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf waved to Princess Amy.

Immediately, Amy stepped back. Melody put an arm around her shoulders. "It's fine, Amy! Didn't I tell you about Olaf?"

"Yes... I... remember now. It's just... different seeing him in person."

Melody hugged Olaf. "Hi there, Olaf!"

"Do you remember me?" asked Lilje.

She hugged Lilje as well. "Of course, I do! How are you, Lilje?"

"I'm fine!"

"This is my friend, Princess Amy. Amy, this is Olaf and his sister, Lilje."

"Hello." When Olaf opened his arms for a hug, Amy hesitated at first, and then accepted his hug.

"Who is this young gentleman?" asked Melody, gesturing to Jamil.

Lana turned to Jamil, who had been staring at the two older princesses with an open mouth. She giggled at his expression. "This is Jamil, son of Vizier Jal, the Agraban ambassador."

Melody and Amy inclined their heads. "It's nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too..." stammered Jamil who belatedly bowed.

Meanwhile, the girls who were playing knucklebones walked over and introduced themselves. Princess Anasa of Kawanda had dark skin and hair. She wore an orange dress with triangular green patterns. Princess Julie of Greystock had fair skin and brown hair that curled at the tips. She wore a yellow dress with a blue necktie and ribbon. Princess Devy of Andal had black hair and a slight lisp when she spoke. She wore a pink dress that had an embroidered border of grapes. Princess Malora of Moorland had lovely golden hair, which was unfortunately covered by a large brown hat. Although the weather was nice, she wore a dark green cloak over her brown dress. Lana touched her hat. Only she, Malora, and Elaine were wearing hats.

This time, Lana introduced Lilje first, "This is our big sister, Lilje."

"Hi! I'm Lilje and I like sweet kisses!"

The other princess stared at Lilje with a confused look on their faces.

"She's your sister?" queried Princess Julie.

"Yes, and this is our big brother, Olaf," said Elaine.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Malora stepped forward and shook Olaf's twig hand. "It's nice to meet you, Olaf."

With that, the hesitation of the other princesses melted away. Julie and Malora seemed to be about their age, while Anasa and Devy were closer to Melody and Amy's age.

"Do you know any of those boys, Jamil?" asked Princess Melody while Olaf and Lilje were exchanging hugs with the other princess.

"Y-yes."

"It would be nice if we could meet them."

"Yes, i-it would."

Lana noticed that Malora only shook Olaf's hand, but accepted a kiss on the cheek from Lilje. She turned her attention to Jamil, expecting him to go to the boys. When Jamil didn't move, she covertly pointed her left hand towards the boys and wiggled her index finger.

Jamil stared at her for a few seconds and his dark eyes followed where her finger pointed. His face lit with understanding and he gestured frantically. "Erm, this way, please!"

They followed him to the boys. "Uh, hey guys..."

A boy finished his round, knocking down almost all the pins. "That'll be 7 points," he said airily to younger boy who wrote on a piece of parchment. He turned to Jamil. "What is it, Jamil?"

"I, uh... would like to introduce you to Princess Melody. Princess Melody, this is Prince Hubert of Harnaton."

He bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you." Prince Hubert had dark brown hair with bangs parted to the right and a proud expression on his face.

"And this is Princess Amy."

He repeated the bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And these are Princess Lana and Elaine of Arendelle."

Prince Hubert took a step back. "Arendelle? Then that means your mother is the Snow Queen!"

"Yes," said Lana.

Hubert craned his head over the bushes and looked towards the tables. "Where is she?"

"She's the one with the pale blonde hair and the blue dress," said Jamil.

"I thought that Queen Anna is your mother," said Melody.

"Yes," said Elaine.

"But she just said that the Snow Queen is their mother," said Hubert.

"That's right," confirmed Lana.

"That can't be right! You can only have one mother."

"That's not true," said Malora softly.

Hubert didn't seem to hear what Malora said and turned to her. "Who's your father?"

"We don't have a father," replied Lana.

Julie gasped. "I'm sorry! Did he pass away?"

Elaine shook her head. "We never had one."

"You must have had a father! Your mother must have been with..."

Melody clapped her hands loudly. "We haven't finished the introductions!" She motioned for Olaf and Lilje to step forward.

"This is our big brother, Olaf and our big sister, Lilje."

As Olaf and Lilje gave their usual introductions, Prince Hubert stared at them incredulously. "They can't be your brother and sister! They're... they're made of snow! They can't be part of your family!"

"That's not true," said Malora softly.

Hubert pointed. "Come on! Just look at them!"

"Just because they're not like you, doesn't mean that they can't be family," explained Malora.

He shook his head. "You're weird." He turned his attention back to Lana and Elaine. "And you're weird too. What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Is there something wrong with our eyes?" asked Lana.

He crossed his arms. "One is blue and one is green."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Both eyes must be the same color!"

"That's not true," said Malora softly.

Hubert glared at the Moorland princess. "Stop saying that! You already said that about their mothers. You're just saying it to argue!"

"No, I'm not. I have two mothers too."

"What?" He stared at her incredulously. "And I suppose you have snowmen for family too?"

"I don't, but..." She thrilled a series of chirping noises. A raven flew down to her shoulder and her finger gently stroked the underside of its beak. "This is my uncle, Dival. He watched over me since I was young." The bird cawed.

He took a step back. "You're creeping me out!"

Melody cleared her throat and gestured to Julie. "This is Princess Julie of Greystock."

When Hubert didn't acknowledge the introduction, a younger boy nudged him. He broke his stare and hastily bowed to Julie. "Nice to meet you."

When Melody introduced Malora, his bow was quick and he didn't even say anything. After all the girls were introduced, Jamil continued with the introductions for the boys. The young boy who stood next to Hubert was his little brother, Prince Alex. Prince Nell of Kintania had a reddish crop of hair, which was thick on the top and closely trimmed along the sides of his head. He wore dark purple and black clothes. Prince Racson of the Pryde Islands had black hair and green eyes. He had a noticeable blemish over his left eye. Prince Marlo of Ovlivon had light reddish hair that almost seemed pink. He was tall and his dark brown long coat only accentuated his lanky frame.

After Prince Marlo was introduced, a familiar girl approached them.

"Good morning, Princess Lana, Princess Elaine," said a young girl with brown hair.

"Anselle!"

The cousins exchanged greetings and hugs. When they were done, Lana introduced her, "This is our cousin, Princess Anselle of Corona."

After the introductions were done, Hubert turned to his brother. "Who's turn is it?"

Alex picked up the parchment. "Marlo's."

Marlo picked up the ball and walked to the starting line. Meanwhile, Jamil looked anxious and stepped from side to side.

Melody reached out and patted Jamil's shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Jamil. Good luck with your game."

He looked at her with a relieved smile. "T-thanks!" He picked up a ball and sat down on the bench next to Alex.

Melody faced the princesses. "How about we play a game?"

"I brought my knucklebones!" offered Julie.

"May we sing later?" asked Lana hopefully.

"Of course!" replied Melody who patted her head.

They split into two teams and sat on the tables. Lana watched as Melody sat next to her. She was excited to team up with her.

"I want to be with my sister!" complained Elaine.

"We dwew lots, so you have to stay wee your team," said Devy.

"No!" Her twin stamped her foot.

Melody gestured to the seat next to her. "I'll swap with you, so sit here."

A grateful expression formed on Elaine's face and she quickly sat next to her. Under the table, her warm hand found hers. Lana sighed. She would have to play with Melody some other time. Her sister was more important. She looked across the table to Malora who sat there quietly.

They started the game in which the team that wins at least three out of five would be declared the overall winner. After the first round, Melody's team won. Lana squeezed Elaine's hand. "Don't worry, we'll wind next round."

Elaine whispered, "Don't you think she should take off her cloak? It's getting in the way."

Several times, Malora's cloak crept up her arm and it seemed to throw off her coordination. "Maybe a little... but if she wants to wear it, we shouldn't make her take it off."

During the second round, on Malora's turn, a ball bounced on their table, scattering the knucklebones.

"Hey! Watssh it!" shouted Devy as she tossed the ball back.

Hubert caught the ball and bowed. He laughed derisively. "Wash it? We'll do that next time, m'lady."

When the ball bounced on their table again during the third round, nearby attendants came over and took away the balls and pins.

"What are you doing?" cried Hubert.

"We are charged with the safety of all royal children," replied the head attendant. "I have reported the first incident to Prince Jim. He has ordered me to take away the game if such unruly behavior persists."

Hubert scowled at him for a few moments before sitting down with a sullen look on his face. Meanwhile, Jamil looked at the princesses with an apologetic expression on his face.

Lana sighed. Perhaps, they would be able to play in peace. The fourth round proceeded without incident. However, on the fifth round, something flew down from the sky and snatched Malora's hat. The Moorland princess gasped in surprise at first and then her green eyes were haunted with fear.

It was then that she noticed. Two short, twisted horns rose out of golden hair near her forehead hairline. All the other princesses gasped.

"She's fae..." whispered Amy softly.

Lana had heard of the faery folk from many bedtime stories. Could Malora really be one of them?

"So that's why you've been wearing this..." said Hubert as he held the hat while he rode his flying horse.

"Give it back!" cried Malora.

"Take it back yourself, fairy!" He kicked his mount and flew into the sky.

Malora's shoulders quivered and she put her arms around herself.

Lana looked up and followed Hubert with her eyes. She clenched her left fist. Just then, she felt a hand over it. She looked at her sister who shook her head.

"Remember what Momma said," whispered Elaine.

"Wait for me, Hubert!" shouted Alex, who whipped his pony which was perched on a treetop. The pony neighed loudly and bucked into the air, its wings flapping around erratically. The young prince screamed and he clung to its neck.

"He hurt it!" exclaimed Malora who was covering her horns with her hands.

Lana looked at her sadly. She took off her hat and put it on her head. "Here."

Malora stared at her. "You're not scared of me?"

She shook her head. "I'm not scared."

The fae princess adjusted the hat. "Thank you."

"He's going to fall!" yelled Julie.

Lana looked up. The pony had risen above the castle towers. Alex was halfway off his saddle and his feet weren't in the stirrups. She pulled her left hand away from Elaine and lifted it to the sky. Just then, her vision was obscured with brown and a gust of wind blew over them.

Her jaw dropped as she watched Malora speed towards Alex. The young prince clung desperately, but the pony kept on bucking. With a powerful flap of its wings, Alex lost his hold.

"Alex!" came Hubert's faint voice. He was far above him and he turned his horse to dive.

"Hubert!" Alex screamed, his small hand reaching towards his brother.

About half the height of the castle walls, Malora caught Alex, and flapped her wings with increased effort, but they continued to drop. Without thinking, Lana commanded the wind to blow. Malora lessened the flapping and her wings curved slightly. Lana sensed that she was catching her breeze.

Elaine's hand gently grabbed her wrist. "Don't."

Lana lowered her hand and let the remaining breeze guide them down. In a few seconds, Malora glided towards the ground with Alex clutching her and crying for all he was worth. Attendants rushed over to the young prince and Malora.

"Hubert's going to get it now," said Anasa as she pointed to two Chantia guards on winged horses. One guard flew after the pony while the other flew in Hubert's direction. The errant prince was already flying away.

The princesses watched anxiously as the Chantia doctor examined Alex and Malora. Alex was led away by an attendant since he kept on crying while Malora was declared to be injury free. She walked back meekly to the princesses and stopped a few feet away. Lana saw her green eyes focus on her.

"I'm sorry I lost your hat," apologized Malora.

"That's all right. I have lots at home." She didn't really have a lot of hats that belonged to her specifically, since the wind would just blow the hat away, but her mothers had a lot of hats.

Amy walked over with Malora's brown cloak and put it around her shoulders. "That was very brave of you."

A smile of relief formed on Malora's face. "Thank you."

"That was incredible! I've never seen anyone with wings before!" said Jamil who had left the group of boys.

"Thank you," replied Malora uneasily.

The princesses gathered the knucklebones to finish the last round. Jamil stood there and just watched. After the round was over, the points were tallied and Melody's team won. Meanwhile, the other boys were playing hide and seek through the hedge maze.

"Let's play another round!" suggested Anasa.

Melody's eyes rested on Jamil for a moment before she spoke. She spread her arms wide, including Jamil within its scope. "How about we all play something together? The pond has stepping stones, so we can all play Ferryman!"

Lana immediately stood up, "I'll play!"

Elaine followed her lead, "Me too!"

"And me!" said Amy.

"I'll join," said Malora softly.

"M-may I play?" asked Jamil timidly.

Melody gave a wide grin. "Of course!"

They split up into teams and gathered at the pond. As usual, Elaine didn't want to be separated from her and Melody exchanged places again. Lana sighed as Elaine clung to her arm. Jamil was on her team and he stood next to her.

"Don't you want to play with the other boys?" asked Lana in a whisper.

"I don't want to play with anyone who is mean to my new friends," said Jamil with a scowl on his face.

Lana smiled at his words and patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you're over here."

Ferryman involved moving one's team from one side of the pond to the other by using the stepping stones that formed a bridge across the pond. The number of steps that a player could take was determined by tossing knucklebones on the table and counting the spikes that were not touching the table. Only two people could remain on a stone, at the end of the turn, so some strategy was required to avoid that condition.

At one point, Jamil ended his turn on the stone that she was standing on. Malora was behind them. Lana hoped that Amy would roll three or higher so that she could pass them. Otherwise, she would have to remain where she was. As she craned to see her roll, water splashed on her, Malora and Jamil.

"That's what you get for playing with girls, traitor!" yelled Marlo who began to run into the maze.

"You're not getting away!" Melody quickly pulled a trident shaped hairpin from her hair. She waved the trident at the fountain near Marlo. Water splashed in front of him and he slipped.

"You got my sister wet!" yelled Elaine as she lifted her hand. Before Lana could stop her, a five foot tall watery starfish rose out of the fountain, sloshed over and trapped the lower half of Marlo's body within itself. The rest of the boys pelted it with rocks which only passed through its watery self. With a circular motion from Elaine, the starfish lumbered over to the boys who ran screaming into the maze.

Lana grabbed her sister's wrist. "Elaine!"

Elaine simply smiled and began to sing. _"Let it go... let it go... Can't hold it back anymore..."_

Melody's lovely voice continued, _"Let it go... let it go... Turn away and slam the door!"_

Lana grinned. When Melody visited Arendelle, they had taught her Momma's favorite song while they played on the beach. At last, she would sing with her. She sang, _"I don't care what they're going to say!"_

Her voice joined with Elaine's. _"Mean boys don't bother me anyway."_

That was how the grown-ups found them. The girls and Jamil were singing while the young princes were being chased by a watery starfish through the hedge maze.

_"Let it go! Let it go!_  
><em>And we'll rise like the break of daaawn!<em>  
><em>Let it go! Let it go!<em>  
><em>The perfect girl is goooone!<em>  
><em>Here I'll stand in the light of daaaay!<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on!<em>  
><em>Mean boys don't bother me anyway!"<em>

Chantia guards on winged horses rescued the young princes. When the prince nearest the starfish was carried off, the starfish still followed and lumbered out of the maze. At that moment, Momma and Mama arrived. Mama walked over to the starfish and put her hand on it. The starfish lost its shape and flowed to the earth in a puddle, releasing Marlo.

Her sister gasped. "My starfish... it just... stopped."

"You probably stopped it since Momma is here."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

Attendants came over and wrapped Marlo in a cloak. Meanwhile, the Chantia guard came back with Hubert, who was trapped in a net. His horse was tethered to the guard's horse.

"What happened, Hubert?" demanded a man who had dark-brown hair when Hubert landed and was freed from the net.

When Hubert didn't answer, two attendants came forward and explained what happened.

"Is this true?" asked the man.

After a sullen pause, Hubert replied, "Yes, Papa."

"Hubert, do you know why we're gathered here?"

"No."

"I've told you many times. We're here to celebrate our alliance and peace with other kingdoms. As future king of Harnaton, you've gone against the very principle of this meeting with your behavior. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I... I'm sorry..." he muttered.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to." His father put his hands on his shoulders and moved him to face the princesses.

Hubert stared at them under his unruly dark-brown bangs. "I'm sorry."

"I, King Hugov, apologize as well. I will do my best to ensure that Hubert is disciplined properly and that this doesn't happen again."

"Thank you, King Hugov," said Melody as she bowed. "I'm sure that all of us will appreciate it."

Mama stood before them. "Elaine, you have some explaining to do. Come with me."

Lana followed her sister and Mama to a small ice cabin. Momma was already inside. After all of them were in, Mama shut the door.

"Elaine, what happened?" asked Mama.

"Prince Marlo threw a rock at Lana while we were playing, so Lana got wet. When he tried to run away, Princess Melody used her magic to make him slip. Then I..." Her sister looked away.

"Go on," said Mama with a stern voice.

"He got Lana wet! I had to stop him!" reasoned Elaine.

"By trapping him in a water monster? You went too far, Elaine! Princess Melody had already tripped him, so he wasn't going to get away. You didn't have to use a water monster. Don't use your magic in anger. If you hurt someone, you can't take it back. Do you understand?"

"But..."

"No buts," said Momma. "There are some things that can't be undone once done. You were lucky that he was only cold and wet. If he got injured, we would have a very hard time dealing with his parents. Once again, do you understand that you shouldn't use your magic in anger?"

Elaine bowed her head. "Yes..."

"Good. As punishment, you will be confined to your room and will have no desert for a week."

"Momma! She was only protecting me!" protested Lana. Momma held up her hand and she withdrew further protests. Her hand groped for her sister's and held it gently. "If she has to stay in our room, then I'll stay too."

"If that is your wish." Momma opened the door. "We must go back. I don't want to hear of any water monsters or whirlwinds. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Momma," she replied with her sister in unison.

Lana led her sister back to the other princesses and Jamil by the tables. Of the princes, only Prince Nell and Prince Racson were left. They stood under a tree and fidgeted nervously. She remembered King Hugov's words and let go of Elaine's hand. Her sister looked at her with a confused expression. When she began walking towards the princes, she heard footsteps behind her and felt a familiar hand entwine with hers. Together, they approached the princes.

Lana started, "Do you want to "

" play Ferryman?" finished Elaine.

"It doesn't have "

" to be Ferryman."

Prince Nell gave a big smile. "Ok!"

Prince Racson just nodded but he followed them back to the other princesses. Melody and Amy organized them into two teams and they started the game anew. The rest of the morning passed without incident.

After lunch, Prince Jim, Princess Ambrelle and Princess Sophie came by to play with them. When Princess Sophie introduced her twin siblings, Lana felt Elaine's excited squeezing on her hand. The Chantia twin royals took them aside for a while and told stories of their adventures whenever they swapped clothes and pretended to be the other.

"I thought my disguise was perfect, but your mother, Queen Anna, discovered who I was," said Princess Ambrelle.

"How did she find out?" asked Lana.

"My rose-scented perfume gave me away." She winked. "I should've put some on Jim."

Prince Jim wrinkled his face with mock disgust. "And be mocked by the other princes for the rest of the ball? No way!"

Eventually, it was time to go. Each child went to their parents. Curious to hear what everyone was saying, Lana willed a small breeze to circulate around. Soon, it carried many voices back to her and she listened carefully.

"Did you meet any interesting princes, Malora?" asked a woman.

Malora didn't answer right away and then said, "Yes."

"Did you give a proper farewell?"

"...no." Her voice seemed strangely embarrassed.

"Then you should say goodbye to your new friends properly."

"Ok."

The other princes didn't seem that friendly, so Lana turned to see which prince Malora went to. To her surprise, Malora fluttered down in front of her.

"It was nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me."

She had barely used her magic before Elaine stopped her, so she raised her hands in protest. "I didn't really..." Before she could react, Malora leaned over and kissed her cheek. It lasted long enough for her to feel the warmth of her lips.

Just then, her sister waved her hands frantically. "Shoo! Shoo! Go away!"

With a small jump, Malora flapped her wings. Soft feathers brushed over her lips. "Goodbye, Princess Lana."

Her sister continued to wave her hands as if she were trying to scare a greedy seagull. "Shoo!"

Malora smiled lightly. "Goodbye, Princess Elaine. Thank you for defending me. I hope that I may see you again."

Although it seemed that she was speaking to both of them, Lana could see that the fae princess' eyes were focused on her and not Elaine.

"Oh my, is that your new friend, Lana?" asked Mama.

"She's just one of my new friends!" said Lana hastily. "I made a lot of new friends today!"

Momma touched Mama's arm. "It's too early for matchmaking."

"The others were already arguing about it, Elsa. I overheard King Hugov talk to Queen Clary about Princess Amy."

"Hmph. If that's the case, they won't get any sort of arrangement from me."

"Me neither."

As they walked back to the carriage, Lana inclined her head in thought. Wasn't this a day to celebrate peace? Why were they talking about making matches? How were matches made anyway? She would have to ask her tutor when she got back to Arendelle.

When they reached their carriage, Jamil was already on the magic carpet with his father. "I'll see you later, Lana, Elaine! Have a safe trip!" he waved.

"We're going ahead, Elsa," said Vizier Jal. "Be safe."

"We will. Good winds, Carpet!"

The carpet saluted with a tassel and they rose to the sky.

Their Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Eugene walked over. They began to exchange hugs. "It was nice seeing you again. Have a safe journey!" said their aunt.

"You too, Rapunzel. Take care!" said Mama as she hugged their aunt.

Anselle hugged them. "I had a lot of fun, Lana, Elaine."

"We had tons of fun!" said Lana in unison with Elaine as they hugged her back.

"Feel free to visit whenever you want," said Momma. "You are always welcome in Arendelle."

Uncle Eugene laughed. "We'll try, but sometimes, things just crop up."

They went in their carriage and waved one last time before they passed the stone gate. Once the carriage reached the main road, her eyelids began to droop. Mama took a cushion and put it on her lap. Gratefully, Lana put her head on it and soon, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter 6: Happy, Happy Holidays!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

I rushed this so I can try to publish the next chapter before Christmas. I'm a little short on time, so I'll add the Elsa/Anna perspective as an edit or a flashback. I haven't decided yet.


	6. Happy, Happy Holidays

**Chapter 6: Happy, Happy Holidays!**

Elsa woke up late and went down for breakfast. Why didn't Anna wake her? Her wife didn't have to, but after being used to wake up kisses, she felt a little out of sorts. As soon as she entered the dining room, her wife and twins greeted her.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Momma!"

"G'morning..." She tried to suppress a yawn.

Lana giggled. "Momma is still sleepy!"

"Well, she's been really busy," said Anna with a twinkle in her eye.

Her eyes sought out Anna. For some reason, her wife was unusually amorous last night and they expressed their love under the northern lights until three in the morning. It irked her that Anna didn't even seem tired. She sat down at the head of the table and noticed the toast on her plate. Usually, there wasn't any food on her plate, so she just assumed that one of her twins was just trying to be helpful and put it there. She spread some honey over it and cut a slice.

Little by little, she finished the food on her plate. While she was deciding whether she should have a second helping, she noticed the design on the plate. She recalled the song:

_"The first day of Christmas,_  
><em>my true love sent to me,<em>  
><em>A Partridge in a pear tree."<em>

Painted on the plate was a pear tree with a large partridge sitting on its branch. She glanced at her wife and she returned her glance with a smile of triumph. It was then that she realized that her wife used that night of pleasure to distract her from remembering what today was. She smirked. Anna won this round, but after remembering last night, she didn't feel like she lost anything.

On their first December after the Great Thaw, her wife took a liking to the song and tried to imitate each verse, starting on December 12. Her beloved tied pears to their tree's branches. Unfortunately, the partridge refused to sit in the tree so Anna held it during lunch. For a while, she wondered what her dearest was up to until she discovered the song during a chance meeting with the ambassador from Prince Adam. He explained that the song was a custom among lovers in his country. Since then, she and her beloved competed on who can give the gifts from the song first.

If she remembered correctly, the next gift was Turtle doves. Elsa began to plan where she could sneak it in. After some thought, she decided to ask the castle chef to make Turtle dove shaped shortbread for breakfast tomorrow.

The competition was a welcome diversion to court duties and holiday planning. She won the round with the Turtle dove shortbread, but Anna surprised her with the French hen alarm clock. As the days passed towards Yuletide Eve, Elsa looked forward to each day. Sometimes, she was the one that surprised Anna and sometimes, Anna beat her to it.

However, for the Yuletide celebration in the castle, Elsa told her Queen about the acrobats who would represent the twelve leaping lords. "I know I'm supposed to surprise you, but for the purpose of planning, I thought I'd let you know."

"That's fine, so everyone can enjoy them. The last round goes to you, so here's your reward." She put her arms around her neck and drew her into a long kiss that left her breathless.

The Yuletide celebration was held on December 24 and started at noon. Tables were laid out in the castle courtyard and any citizen who came by was served a bowl of warm porridge. One corner of the courtyard had an ice rink for skating. Opposite the rink was a stage where the acrobats performed many feats of leaping and juggling. When their performance was done, members of the Royal choir and students from the music academy took turns singing carols on the stage.

Around sunset, the crowd gathered for the Yule log lighting ceremony. Elsa walked up to the log. "Citizens of Arendelle, I hope you are all enjoying the festivities! I shall now light the Yule log. Let its fire bring warmth to you during this winter season." A servant gave her a torch and she placed it on the kindling under the log. The kindling burst into flame and spread under the log. After the festivities, people were encouraged to take the cinders of the log in a stone jar and bring its fire back to their own fireplace.

"And now, Princess Lana and Princess Elaine want to wish you Happy Holidays with a carol of bells and flute."

Lana and Elaine walked hand in hand with a wide space between the fountains while servants moved several frames with small bells and chimes. Other servants stopped the water from the fountains from flowing. The twins stopped at the center of the space and Lana began to play a slow and soothing melody on her flute. After a few measures, wind blew around the frames and the chimes and bells began to ring in counterpoint to the flute. In time with the bells, Elaine gestured to a fountain.

**Ding! Dong!** Water in the North fountain streamed up in a slender geyser.

**Ding! Doooong!** This time, water in the South fountain streamed up.

As she gestured, Elaine danced slowly around her sister with slow, fluid movements. Slender streams of water played on a fountain's surface or arced across to another fountain. The crowd gazed in wonder as streams crisscrossed above them. Then a young boy and girl locked arms and began to dance in place. Other children copied them. Little by little, more people paired up and began to dance.

Elsa smiled and offered her hand. Anna gasped with delight and accepted her hand. She led her to where Lana and Elaine were and began to dance around them as the bells rang at a faster tempo.

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Doooong!**

She had watched over her twins during their practice. The music was about three and a half minutes, but Lana continued to play beyond that. By now, the entire courtyard was dancing. Elsa twirled Anna around and deep blue eyes looked into baby blue ones. Her wife's dazzling smile caught her attention and she resisted the urge to kiss her right there.

They dance several times around their twins. It was only when sweat trickled down her brow did Elsa realize that they had danced for quite a while. She motioned for Lana to finish the song. Her eldest daughter was quite talented with the flute. Lana could play all day and not get tired.

The music drew to a great crescendo and the bells and chimes seemed to rejoice with happiness. Lana lifted her left hand and as soon as she played the final note, her hand closed into a fist. At the same time, the bells and chimes stopped ringing. The courtyard seemed to sigh into a contented silence. No one seemed to want to disturb the quiet peace around them. A few second later, someone clapped. More people joined in and the twin princesses bowed to everyone's applause.

Elsa walked back with her family to the platform. Once there, Anna spoke.

"Let us join hands."

Elsa held her wife's right hand with her left while Lana held her right hand. Olaf held Lana's while Kai held his. One by one, everyone joined hands until each person in the courtyard was holding someone's hand.

Anna continued, "Acquaintances, companions, neighbors, family and friends... We are all connected in a circle that never ends. Tonight, let us take a moment to appreciate what we have received from each other through the year and what we gave in return."

Elsa glanced at Anna just in time to see those baby blue eyes shade to emerald green. A gentle feeling flowed through her. Within it, she could sense hope, joy, gratitude and affection. Lana's hand squeezed hers and she looked down to exchange a smile with her eldest daughter. Lana didn't speak, but her green and blue eyes shone with love, honest and pure. Elsa squeezed her hand gently.

It was then that she understood why Anna wanted to hold hands with everyone. Her Queen wished to share the love that she felt for her family with all in attendance. She wanted each person to think about the past year and to realize the love within themselves and for those they cared about. As she looked around the crowd, she saw many serene faces and gentle smiles as each person locked eyes with the ones they loved. Little by little, Anna's wish for them came true.

Then Anna began to sing a traditional carol. She joined in and so did the twins. Soon, everyone was singing together. As they sang, Elsa felt unity with her people. They looked up to her to rule and guide the country and she relied on them to support the country.

At the end of the carol, Anna clapped and everyone clapped for themselves and each other. Elsa stepped forward to end the event. "Thank you for coming. Have a happy Yuletide Eve!"

The crowd cheered and waved as the Royal family left the courtyard. Once inside the main hall, her wife exclaimed, "That was fun!"

"Yes, it was a lot of fun!" said Lana, smiling brightly.

Elaine clung to Lana's arm. "And you were so worried!"

"Maybe a little... But you were there with me!"

Elsa guided them towards the dining room. "It's time for dinner. Let's eat!"

They went to the dining room where a large feast was spread on the table. By the time they had finished eating, Elsa had to admit that the chefs had outdone themselves. She had a page summon the chefs and complimented them on their cooking. As an additional reward, she gave them permission to use whatever ingredients, there was in the kitchen to make a meal for their own families.

After dinner, they went to the game room for a few rounds of tablut before going to bed. When the games were done, they went to the main bath to bathe. Elsa allowed her twins to play a little longer than usual. Elaine got a bit creative by making the tub water bubble up. With a generous helping of soap, she began making large bubbles which Lana poked with glee.

Elsa settled into the large tub with Anna leaning against her front. Her wife puffed up her cheeks and blew a bubble that floated in their direction. Elsa whispered in her ear. "I loved dancing with you today."

Anna's hand intertwined with hers. "Me too. We rarely dance in public."

"We could dance in the ballroom later."

Her Queen smiled. "I'd love that!"

When they were done with the bath, they went to the twins' bedroom for storytelling time. Elsa selected a book on Yuletide tales and began to read until the twins fell asleep. She and her wife tucked them in. After leaving the twins' room, they walked to another room. In that room, she opened a closet and took out her costume for Julenissen and the sack of gifts.

Anna offered a pillow. "Here, add one more."

"I think I'm fat enough," said Elsa as she patted her front.

"Not really... You look a bit... lopsided."

"It looks fine."

Quietly, she crept down the hall to the twins' room. She could've asked any servant to do it, but she wanted to be the one to give them their presents. The traditional porridge and milk were on a stool by the door. She ate a bit of porridge and drank some milk just for show. Then she took the presents from the sack and put them in front of the door. When she stood up, she felt arms around her waist and she heard a familiar giggle behind her.

"Anna!" said Elsa in an urgent whisper, looking left and right.

"Got you, Julenissen! Where's my present?" asked Anna softly.

Elsa turned in place. She whispered, "Have you been a good girl?"

"Of course! I take care of my family and I love my wife very much."

"In that case, I'll give you a special gift." She leaned down and presented her beloved with a kiss. Anna quickly returned the kiss and deepened it. Soon, her ice beard began to melt and drip down her chin. Reluctantly, she pulled away. "Let's continue this somewhere else."

"Meet you in the East study room in ten minutes?"

"All right."

Elsa went down another corridor and entered another room which had a secret passage to a guest room. In that guest room, she changed into her usual clothes and went back to the Queen's bed-chamber to get her cloak. Then she went to the East study room. Anna was already there with the magic carpet. They flew out of the castle and went to the North Palace.

Once there, she allowed Anna to lead her to the swing bed. Eager fingers undid the laces of her nightgown. Within minutes, they slipped under the covers and pressed their bodies together. Anna devoured her lips hungrily. Elsa returned her kisses with equal fervor.

As they paused to catch their breath, Anna reminded her, "It's not swinging..."

Elsa smiled. "Sorry... This beautiful girl distracted me..." With a languid wave of her hand, the bed began to sway.

She remembered the feeling during the time that they were holding hands during the Yuletide celebration. With each kiss and caress, she sought to express each feeling to her beloved. Anna seemed to sense what she was doing and looked at her tenderly as she caressed her cheek.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you very much, Anna."

"I love you mucher!"

Elsa laughed and just kissed her since she didn't have the words to explain how much she loved her. At that moment, all she could do was show her and she did until the day turned.

As they lay exhausted in the wake of their passion, Elsa whispered, "Happy Yuletide, my Queen."

Anna kissed her. "Happy Yuletide, Elsa."

After they had rested, they returned to the castle. The twins would probably want to show them their presents and they would be disappointed if their mothers weren't in their room.

* * *

><p>In the morning, the twins discovered the presents and rushed into their room. Elsa woke to Lana bouncing on top of her.<p>

"Momma! Momma! I got a present!"

"Me too!" exclaimed Elaine.

Elsa rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What did you get?"

Lana opened her present. It was a green cloak lined with soft down. Elaine opened her present to reveal a matching green cloak.

"That's a very nice present!" remarked Elsa.

There was a knock on the door. Kai spoke, "Your Majesty, a package had arrived last night."

Elsa answered, "Enter."

Kai entered with a tray that had two long tubes. He placed the tray on the bedside table, bowed and left.

Elsa took one tube and read the note on the tube. "To Princess Lana from Princess Malora of Moorland." She opened the tube and a smaller tube wrapped in colorful paper fell out. Since Malora was half-fairy, she handed the tube to Anna, just to be safe. If there was any dangerous fae magic on it, Anna would be able to sense it.

Her Queen ran her hands up and down the tube. When she was done, she nodded and gave the tube to Lana.

Excited, Lana removed the paper wrapping to reveal an intricately carved flute. "Wow!"

The other tube was for Elaine. Elsa opened it and passed the smaller tube for Anna to check. When it passed her inspection, she gave it to Elaine.

Unlike Lana, Elaine removed the paper as if she was expecting a trick to happen. It was also a flute. She blurted out, "This is obviously just for you!"

"Elaine, Princess Malora took the time to send you a present. Don't be ungrateful just because you don't like her gift. Besides, you can play the flute."

"Not as well as sis," complained Elaine.

Elsa clapped her hands. "These are all wonderful gifts, but I'm hungry! How about we all go down for breakfast!"

"Ok!" replied the twins in unison.

After freshening up, the Royal Arendelle family went down to celebrate the Yuletide day.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

_Happy Holidays!_

Lana's and Elaine's performance was inspired by the Bellagio fountain show in Las Vegas. For a sample of the Carol of Bells, go to Youtube with search words: Cast in Bronze Carol of the Bells

RE: Spikesagitta: This is a sequel to your previous frozen work yes?  
>RE: Is it related to the Behind the Scenes of chapter 20 from FTaF?<p>

Originally, FT&F was budgeted to be 60k words. 180k words later, I wasn't done yet, so I split FT&F into 2 at chapter 19, and finished FT&F. So the books are:  
>Book 1: First Times &amp; Forever - complete, 2nd edition pending<br>Book 2: The Ring Cycle - planning  
>Book 3: Double Frozen Delights - in progress<p>

Double Frozen Delights was supposed to be a short story for Nanowrimo, but I think I'll expand it using a slice of life format.

RE: Looks like the archpriest will be an opposing force but since this chapter is set after the ending of your previous fic I guess that matter has been solved since first chapter is set 10 years later.

You have a point, and I've been told flashbacks can be confusing. After I finish the 2nd edition of FT&F, I'll reorder DFD's chapters chronologically.

RE: Spikesagitta: So what would the tapestry have done if they didn't receive the blessing Elsa purposely reminded Nattor about ancestors and Nattor was planning to use that as an excuse to condemn Elsa and Anna's actions by saying that the ancestors would withhold their blessing. But he would be a hypocrite if he gave that kind of speech once the citizens saw the twins and their resemblance to Emla, the first Queen.

RE: GenErick64: creepy with what Elsa did with the milk

Anna has enough milk, so what Elsa had wouldn't be as fresh.

RE: Spikesagitta: So that is Malefiecent daughter?

Yes, Malora is Maleficent and Aurora's daughter.


End file.
